Life Goes On
by shannyfish
Summary: Third in the "American Family Series" which consists so far of "Two Lives" and "Love's Burden". While planning the wedding, Suzie returns and trouble ensues because of it…not only over Madison, but over the life that Horatio wants to give her and what he
1. The Brewing Storm

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Third in the "American Family Series" (which consists so far of "Two Lives" and "Love's Burden"). While planning the wedding, Suzie returns and trouble ensues because of it…not only over Madison, but over the life that Horatio wants to give her and what he fully intends on following through with.

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Original Character, Other

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 1 "The Brewing Storm"

**Author's Notes: **That's right, people; I finally gave that series a name… And why is it called the "American Family Series"? Because the DuCaine family we have going on here is exactly that…an American Family complete with a child before marriage, an extra child that's not Calleigh or Horatio's (but in fact Horatio's niece), and a college kid who things she's part of the family. Though, sometimes referred to as a blended family, I think American just fits much better…hehehe Go watch "You've Got Mail" it clicks better!

Also, I have been oddly obsessing about keeping things in order for this series, so I actually have a timeline chart. The time this story is being set in is October 2009. If you have any questions of about the timeline feel free to e-mail me.

…………………………………

The sky above them was clouded and grey. It had rolled in during that night, and although the weather hadn't been reported to be gloomy, it looked very much like that was how it was going to be. It ruined plans though. It was the one downside to Miami's sometimes unpredictable weather system, everyday the sun was not out…and when you needed it to be…that's why the clouds would roll in and prepare for the storms. Things had been so perfect in life, though, that the one draw back to her plans being ruined was not going to make her day bad. Sighing though, she looked over at Madison, and put the phone up to her ear hearing it ring.

They had gone out to one of the possible locations for the ceremony and Calleigh was quickly wondering if they should think of some indoor possibilities…just in case. She and Horatio had cut down the options considerably last December after their return from Washington. The wedding plans had been going slowly, but now they were really getting on top of it. She and Horatio wanted to get married before the New Year hit. And time was running out, so she was taking some vacation time here and there to get plans rolling. "Hey, yeah…Madison and I are here, but go ahead and stay at the scene. I dunno about you, but we've been rained on. I just got a call from the agent, she's just going to reschedule. Alright, alright…you stay safe. We're gonna get some lunch and then see you at home later." Closing the phone and looking over at Madison, she smiled. "See, so we still get a day…we'll have lunch together somewhere nice…"

"What about looking for the dresses?" Madison asked a bit disappointed. She was supposed to help with the preparations for the wedding, and so far…she hadn't been able to. She had missed the first tour of the locations because she had been home sick with a fever. She had fallen into an icy stream the last day of their vacation in Washington, and had been miserable with the onset of the cold the whole flight home. That had been so long ago, but she was supposed to help pick out which place for the wedding today. But she also knew that there were other things that they could be picking out.

Calleigh reached back and retrieved a tote bag that had all of her stuff in it for the wedding. She pulled out a large three ring binder and handed it to Madison. "This has a lot of the dress shops around here and they have the collections inside. Maybe we can look it over at lunch?" she suggested before starting to pull out of the parking space and heading back towards the street.

"Are we going to have a big party at the house?" Madison asked.

Calleigh looked over at Madison briefly, "For the weddin'?"

"My teacher says that we get to have a week off for Thanksgiving and two weeks for Christmas," Madison told her. "But she says that we don't celebrate Halloween at school," she added a bit upset about that part. "Does that mean I don't get to dress up?"

Calleigh smiled, "Just not for school…it's comin' up though in a couple weeks, isn't it?"

"Yeah… Can I be a princess with my crown from Disneyland?" Madison asked wanting to wear her crown again and thinking of how fun it would be to go trick or treating again. Being part of a family that celebrated holidays was something that she was thrilled to be part of.

"Why don't we discuss startin' to shop for Halloween things with your uncle tonight?" she suggested as she drove towards a fairly nice restaurant that she knew that was close by. "Ya know what? Emma's birthday is next week…maybe we should have a party for her at home?" She smiled; her baby girl was going to be turning three. "We have a busy season comin' up. We've got Emma's birthday, Halloween, Thanksgiving, your birthday, and Christmas…and somewhere in there before New Years, Horatio and I are supposed to get married."

"I think it's going to be fun," Madison told her. She smiled brightly, she'd lived with her uncle and his family for almost a year, and she absolutely loved it. Calleigh and Sheryl would add pieces to her room every now and then making it feel more and more like her true home. She just hoped that her mother didn't come back. Calleigh had told her before that she and Uncle Horatio would never let her go back with her mother if it was unsafe…

Calleigh smiled, "You're right…this year's gonna be perfect, isn't it?"

Lunch was nice and relaxing, and Calleigh was happy with Madison's surprise at the fact that they used two forks, instead of just having one in the table setting. Calleigh pushed her chair alongside Madison's as they waited for a piece of cheesecake they were going to share to come, and they flipped through the bridal catalog together. "I still don't know what colors to do yet," Calleigh said. "You see any favorites?" Of course the difficulty was that the color needed to be incorporated into the wedding party attire, flowers, and other aspects of the wedding.

"Pink?" Madison suggested. There were a lot of dresses that had pink and pink flowers and stuff seemed like it would be something easy.

"I thought about that, but I think just about everyone does pink."

"They have like every color in this book for dresses," Madison reminded.

Calleigh smiled and nodded, "You're right, I guess maybe we should just pick one, shouldn't we?"

Madison nodded and turned the pages and then stopped when she saw a dress her size that she liked, "What about this purple?"

Smiling, Calleigh examined the left side where it gave all the information on the dress. "It's lilac…it's a really nice color… And it looks like they have a lot of other dresses that are in that color, too. The only thing we'll have to worry about is the flowers…"

"Do we have a flower book?"

"No," she told her with a bright smile as the cheesecake finally came, "But let's not worry about it right now. We'll pick out dresses," she told her pulling out a pen and some post-it notes from her purse. "And then we'll talk to Horatio tonight about the date and sending out invitations, alright?"

"Alright," Madison agreed as she picked up a fork from the plate and started to dig into the newly offered cheesecake.

……………………………………….

The thundering of the storm outside was enough to keep the girls uneasy, but Horatio's presence made it all disappear. He shed his jacket not wanting to bring the moisture throughout the house. His hair was wet, but he knew it'd soon dry in the warm house. He was greeted by Calleigh, and he stole a kiss before going over to Emma and Madison and dropping a kiss to their heads, "How are all my girls doing today? Everyone okay even with the weather?"

"We're fine!" Madison said cheerfully, "Sheryl just left a bit ago because she wanted to get home before there was too much traffic."

"Then I guess I'll see her tomorrow then," Horatio said and turned to check on dinner. "Did you and Madison get anything done today?"

"OH! I WANT TO SHOW HIM!" Madison spoke up bouncing up from her place at the table and hurrying off.

"Madison, Darlin'! It's supposed to be a surprise!" Calleigh called and let out a giggle as she turned to Horatio and wrapped her arms around him while resting her head against his chest. "We picked colors…and we might have dresses picked out…"

Madison poked her head back out from the other room, "Why not?..."

A bright smile spread across Horatio's face, "Its okay, Madison… I'm sure you both picked out beautiful dresses… But, eventually I'll need to see the color to get matching ties and vests and such."

"We need to pick out a date," Calleigh told him and motioned for Madison to join them back in the kitchen. She wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close and pressed a kiss into her scarlet locks. "So, my wonderful weddin' planner and I can get everythin' done on time. Especially sendin' out invitations to our friends and family…"

"We said before 2010," Horatio said and looked over at Emma. His little girl was growing up so fast, and he was glad that not only Madison, but Emma also would be in their wedding. "It'd be nice to have a honeymoon while the kids are on break…Alexx has already offered to watch kids…" he told Calleigh before placing a kiss on her lips. He knew that a honeymoon would be something that they both needed…

Madison looked up frowning, "But what about Sheryl? She's not going to watch us?" She knew who Alexx was and that she had kids, but she was used to Sheryl…

"We'll see, Sweetheart," Calleigh promised and leaned down and placed a kiss on the worried girl's forehead. "Can you do me a favor and get a calendar? That way your uncle and I can pick a date and then tomorrow you and I can get the invitations?"

"Okay!" Madison said a bit happier and dashed off to the other room.

Horatio smiled, "You're so good with her," he whispered into her ear. He loved seeing his niece so happy and be such a great part of his family. Madison fit seamlessly; even though she wasn't their child…she looked and acted like it. The only difference was that she called them by their names instead of 'mommy' and 'daddy'. But things still were perfect.

"She's a doll," Calleigh beamed, looking up at Horatio. "I wanted to talk to you about her… About makin' sure she's part of our family. She's asked a lot about what would happen if her mother comes back… I want to be able to tell her that Suzie can never take her away…that she'll always go to school and she'll always be able to spend afternoons with Sheryl and the weekends with us… I want to promise her another Disneyland trip some day…"

He wanted the same thing…and he had been going about documenting things and preparing things with his lawyer. "I've already been looking into adopting her…that is, if you want to…" He wanted to make it a choice for Calleigh, not just assume it was what she wanted.

"Of course, it is."

"Because Suzie abandoned her…she's classified differently and her parental rights can be easily be terminated…" Horatio sighed and shifted his weight, "Sweetheart, it requires us to go to court…and since Madison is getting old enough that she's aware of what's going on…the judge may ask her for what she wants to do."

"Well," Calleigh said with a smile, "That's not hard to guess."

Madison came back in with a calendar, and set it on the table. "What month?"

"Madison, how about if we talk about something first?" Horatio asked as he and Calleigh walked towards the table and they all sat down. "How would you like to be legally part of our family?" Horatio asked.

Staring for a minute, she took in what her uncle was asking her. "Like…so no one could take me away?" she asked a bit hesitantly and quietly.

"Among other things," Horatio responded. "Along with taking Caine as your last name…and Calleigh and I would be your legal guardians…"

Calleigh smiled, "But it's up to you, Sweetheart. We don't want to do anythin' that you don't want…" She felt Emma tapping her, and she looked over and smiled at her growing toddler and held out her fingers for the toddler to play with.

"I want to," Madison said. "I really do…"

Horatio smiled brightly and wrapped his arm around his niece, pulling her close before dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "Then, we'll have to go in and tell a judge that."

"Okay."

…………………………………………

Dinner had gone along smoothly and had been relatively perfect even with the thunder and lightening outside. He and Calleigh had picked out a date for their wedding…and though it seemed to be cutting it close, they had decided on December 31st…New Year's Eve. And though, it would be right at the end of the year, it also gave them a bit more time to plan and a better reason to have relatives in for Christmas…like Calleigh's mother and brothers…and they could stay through the wedding. Calleigh sat on the bed in a tank top and panties as she waited for Horatio, who was going through the closet. "It feels a bit unreal that we'll be married in about two months… There's so much to do in that time…" She was smiling brightly just thinking about it all… It was all so perfect.

Horatio emerged, putting a better raincoat out, just in case for the morning. "It's going to be wonderful," he told Calleigh quite confidently. "You, me, Madison…and Emma, too."

Calleigh giggled as he closed the distance between them his lips hovered right above hers. "And Emma, too." She reached up, her arms snaking around him. "Come to bed now… It's already late…" She pulled him down into bed and wrapped her arms more tightly around him letting her mouth and his connect. She let her arms roam over him, but they soon settled in bed under the covers. Calleigh still didn't feel quite ready yet to move completely on. The need for a thin barrier of clothes still felt needed for them both in bed.

The annoying sound of Horatio's cell phone piercing through the silence of their sleep forced Horatio and Calleigh to grumble and blindly try to reach for the device. Horatio managed to grab it and open it, "Hello?"

((Horatio? I'm sorry to wake you…))

Horatio immediately pulled himself from bed when he realized who it was. He mumbled for Calleigh to go back to sleep before stepping out into the hallway. "Suzie? Suzie, where are you?" His voice was still sleepy, but he rubbed his face as he tried to wake up a bit more to try to think straight.

((Monroe County… I was on my way back to get Madison…I've straightened up, Horatio… I know I promised not to get hooked, but…I dunno what happened… I need you to bail me out.))

"What are the charges?" Horatio asked quickly, he wasn't sure what to believe. Monroe County, if she was even talking about Florida was just the next county over, and he knew he could pull strings if he really wanted to…but he wasn't sure he wanted to for Suzie…not now.

((Possession with the intent to sell…but they weren't mine, I swear.))

Horatio sighed, "Is that all? Did you take any of the drugs?"

((Yes…but I was clean before that little taste…))

"I'm not bailing you out, Suzie. Not this time." Horatio shook his head and started to pace the hallway to stay awake. "I've been taking care of Madison for a year, Suzie… She doesn't even want to go with you… We've made a life for her here. I'm getting married and I have a two year old. Madison wants to be a part of my family here…"

((She's not your daughter, Horatio.))

"She may not be, but I'm the only family member alive that actually cares about her right now, and I think that counts for a lot. Suzie, she's going to be ten in a month…the judges can ask her what she wants…"

((She'll want to come home with me.))

"Do you even have a home anymore? Did you sell that to get your drugs?"

((Horatio, that's not how it was…))

"She's getting a good education, and she's happy," Horatio tried to plead his case. He didn't add the fact that it wouldn't look good that she just abandoned Madison alone at the Crime Lab and didn't even call him or even leave him a note. She had plain and simply abandoned her daughter. Under law, she had really given up all parental rights then. Horatio's lawyer had even pushed that if Suzie tried to take Madison away, that they should have her arrested for abandonment. Horatio didn't want to go that far, but as long as Suzie was in jail…she couldn't hurt Madison.

((Horatio, she's my daughter…c'mon…you know I'm a good mother…))

"That's not what she's told Calleigh…" Horatio challenged.

((Is that her name? Your fiancée? She like playing mommy with my daughter? Is that why you want to keep Madison?))

"Calleigh and I have our own daughter, Suzie. We asked Madison if she wants to remain part of our family, and she told us that she wants to."

((Horatio, please…just pick me up…))

"Not this time, Suzie." Horatio closed the phone and sighed. He peeked in on Madison and Emma before heading back to his and Calleigh's bedroom. He slid in with Calleigh and when she murmured who it was, he simply kissed the top of her head as he pulled her closer before whispering, "Sleep, Sweetheart." He figured that the fact that it was Suzie in jail wanting him to bail her out was something that could wait until the morning… Calleigh deserved her wedding filled dreams, and he wasn't going to take those away from her. Suzie was his problem, and he was going to take care of it so that no one had to deal with her anymore… Madison was going to be free, and so would he… Life was going to be perfect, and go on like that…

Closing his eyes, Horatio laid his head against Calleigh as he heard the thunder and lightening sounding outside… The storm was coming…

……………………………..

TBC…


	2. The Storm

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Third in the "American Family Series" (which consists so far of "Two Lives" and "Love's Burden"). While planning the wedding, Suzie returns and trouble ensues because of it…not only over Madison, but over the life that Horatio wants to give her and what he fully intends on following through with.

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Frank Tripp, Eric Delko, Natalia Boa Vista, Original Character, Other

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 2 "The Storm"

**Author's Notes: **I am so dying… I've been battling this sore throat crap all weekend and the meds aren't kicking in, and then I think that the allergies are acting up. It's also 96 degrees…summer is approaching Southern California, which means torturing of me… There's also still class.

……………………………

"You're coming in today?" Horatio asked a bit surprised to see Calleigh in more of a work outfit, rather than something more casual. Calleigh had been taking some leave to get stuff ready for the wedding. Though, having her back at work would be nice, too, he had missed having a lunch partner. Sometimes they both worked too hard that one of them had to drag the other away just to get something to eat.

Calleigh smiled brightly, "I got a call yesterday that if I could make it in, that they could use some help to get caught up in ballistics." She set Emma in her highchair and buckled her in, "Plus, it'll give me time to talk to Alexx about the weddin'…and Emma's birthday is comin' up… I was thinkin' about invitin' everyone from work includin' Alexx's kids…"

"It is?" he asked a bit surprised. The last year they'd been working more on keeping their lives going and blending their family together. Holidays and birthdays hadn't really been a primary thing to go off of. "She's going to be…three, right?" he asked wanting to make sure he had it correct.

"Yes," Calleigh answered by kissing his cheek. "Sheryl should be here in fifteen. Madison's finishin' up getting' ready. I was thinkin' that we could drive together and drop off Madison on the way…" She just had a really good feeling about the day. She felt like she was going to get all the things that needed to be done…done. She had already pulled out milk and cereal along with a bowl and spoon and set it on the table in Sheryl's spot. Sometimes their nanny came a bit early, and it was just easier to have her spot set up. She had started to make scrambled eggs for Emma and Madison, when she turned and looked over her shoulder, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm fine, Sweetheart. Thank you, though."

"Horatio," Calleigh said sweetly and set Emma's plate with eggs on the main table to cool for a couple minutes and then set Madison's in her seat. She turned to get the toast from the toaster so she could butter them and put strawberry jam on them, "I am not lettin' you go to work without at least somethin' in your stomach. You can't just have coffee." She set the pieces of toasts on the plates and then got Madison a glass of orange juice.

"Toast?" Horatio offered with a small smile. Calleigh had been a lot more insistent on breakfast on the past several months.

Calleigh shook her head as she poured Horatio a cup of coffee and handed it to him and then got herself a cup and went back to the stove to make some more eggs and toast. "So, I'm goin' to look into getting' the invitations today… You want anythin' specific on it? Middle name? That sort of thing?"

"No," he told her with a small smile. "We never discussed how many people we were going to invite."

Turning around to let the eggs cook for a minute, "I was thinking just our immediate family and friends…"

"That is a short list, isn't it?" Horatio pushed. "I haven't met the rest of your family yet…"

Calleigh sat down at the table for a minute and put the plate on Emma's highchair tray for her. "What about Yelina? Have you told her about us? Or about the weddin'?" She got up again to tend to the eggs, but stood sideways, so she could have a good line of sight with Horatio.

He smiled, Calleigh had been really good with the fact that Yelina had just disappeared when he had put her on a plane to Brazil with Raymond and Ray Jr. and when he and Eric had to go to Brazil to help Marisol…and Yelina had ended up coming back with them. Calleigh had never been one to ask questions, but he had a feeling that she knew that he had feelings for Yelina. He would always have those feelings, but they were nowhere as deep as his feelings for Calleigh. "No, I haven't talked to her for a while…" Horatio admitted. "Ray Jr.'s been big on e-mail, so I've been in contact via e-mail. But I haven't talked to Yelina since probably we had hope of finding you…"

Smiling a bit, Calleigh spoke up, "I didn't mean to keep you from talkin' to your family…" She took the eggs off the stove and put them between two plates and then put the toast on the plates as well. She put the utensils on the plates and gently carried them to the table before sitting down and watching as Madison skipped in and sat at her seat. "Mornin' Darlin'," she greeted with a smile.

"Morning," Madison said cheerfully.

"I'll call Yelina later," Horatio told Calleigh before picking up his fork and starting to eat his breakfast. He had other calls to make, like to find out about Suzie. He was planning on telling Calleigh about that once he found out more information. He was going to call over to the county department Suzie was in and try to find out what charges they were bringing against her and if in fact she had been found on drugs. He didn't want to upset Calleigh's obviously bright morning by bringing her down by news she didn't need to hear quite yet when he didn't have all the facts.

"Sheryl!" Madison proclaimed happily the moment she saw their nanny. She hurried pushed the last bite of her food, so that she could chat with Sheryl before she left.

"Helloooouuuu family," Sheryl said as she headed for her seat and set her messenger bag down on the extra chair next to hers. She started to pour her cereal as she looked around, "So, what's up for today? Any special plans? Am I taking the kidlet to school this morning?"

"Uncle H is taking me," Madison said happily, "And Calleigh."

"Good plan," Sheryl said as she took a bite of her cereal.

………………………………

As Horatio and Calleigh walked into the Crime Lab, Calleigh was absolutely glowing with happiness. She and Horatio had talked about the wedding and Horatio had loved every minute of it. He loved seeing her eyes lit up and her smile simply contagious. She was beautiful every minute of it.

"Mornin', Claudia," Calleigh greeted the desk sergeant. "Do we have any messages?"

"Good morning," the woman greeted with a smile, "I believe you both do. Just a second," she told them. "How's the baby doing?"

"Emma's doing just fine, she's going to be three in just a couple weeks," Calleigh said with great pride. She took her messages from Claudia and then looked over at Horatio, who was receiving his.

"And Miss Madison? We haven't seen her down here for a while."

"Madison is just fine," Horatio told her with a bright smile. "Thank you, Ma'am," Horatio responded and put his arm around Calleigh's back leading her into the main Crime Lab area and saw Frank approaching. Their relationship was something that was very open in the lab, which made things a lot easier for all of them, Horatio thought. He and Calleigh were free to have family pictures and to talk about it without being afraid of saying something that was secretive. Once in a while, they'd have an IAB investigation that was more of a check…but they always cleared.

"Mornin' Frank," Calleigh greeted brightly.

Frank stopped as he came upon the couple, "Hey…I needed to talk to you, Horatio."

"About?" Horatio asked figuring that whatever Frank wanted to discuss could be discussed in front of Calleigh, after all, she knew everything about all the cases…and they didn't have secrets.

He looked at Calleigh and then Horatio, "Suzie Barnham, she's at Monroe County? I got a call from the Sheriff over there saying that she has your card and is saying that you'd vouch for her. Do you know anything about that?" Frank knew that Suzie Barnham was Madison's mother, but he also knew that she abandoned her daughter at the Crime Lab and that Horatio and Calleigh had been taking care of Madison for a year. He wasn't ready to talk for Horatio when he wasn't sure what Horatio's answer would be.

"Suzie called me in the middle of the night," Horatio admitted and knew that Calleigh would not be happy that he'd kept it from her. "I told her that I wasn't going to bail her out…not this time."

"You mean that she called and you didn't tell me?" Calleigh asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Frank decided that was his cue to leave, "Well, I'll let you two talk…" he said before making a quick exit.

"Calleigh," Horatio started and then sighed, "I was going to tell you after I found out more information…"

Calleigh let her head drop a bit as she took a minute to think. "You can't let her take Madison," Calleigh finally said. She lifted her head, "We promised that we'd take care of her, Horatio…and Suzie can't do that…" She rubbed her forehead, "I'll see you later," she said giving him a small smile before heading for ballistics.

The look on her face had Horatio feeling horrible; she had lost her glow and her giddiness. He hated knowing that he was the one who had taken the happiness that she had been radiating from her… He had tried to protect her, but obviously it seemed that it had done more harm than good. Horatio just knew that he'd have to try to make it up to her at lunch later…

………………………………..

"Calleigh," Horatio said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His head found her shoulder and his lips found her exposed neck. She'd been quiet all day, and even at lunch…which had made him feel even worse. "Did you go and find out about the invitations?" he asked trying to bring up a happy subject.

She had been washing the dinner dishes, but Calleigh couldn't help, but relax in Horatio's arms. Even though she wasn't exactly happy with him, she still couldn't resist him. She turned off the water and turned around in his arms. "I have the invitations…they printed them for me in the shop, so we just need to address and mail them." She let her forehead fall against his chest, "Please tell me that Suzie isn't going to take Madison away…" Not only had they promised Madison that they'd make sure she was cared for, but Madison had also become a part of their family.

"She's in jail, Calleigh… I promise that I don't intend on bailing her out," Horatio told his fiancée as he kissed the top of her head. "She doesn't get another chance…"

"Can I have ice cream?" Madison asked as she wandered into the kitchen.

"Not tonight," Horatio told her. "It's late…you need to sleep…you have school in the morning. Remember? You're going on a field trip to the museum."

"Oh yeah," Madison said.

The sound of glass breaking was enough to get Horatio to usher Calleigh and Madison towards the bedroom. The sound had come from the front of the house, but Emma was in the nursery and he wanted to keep his girls safe from harm. "Take the girls to our room, I'll be right back," he told Calleigh, who just nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around Madison. Turning, Horatio went to investigate the disturbance. His gun though was not on his person. One of the things that he and Calleigh agreed to was to put their guns in the gun safe, which was in the closet in their room. Walking cautiously through the house, he picked up a mag-light figuring that the heavy flashlight could come in handy if he had to go outside not only for its light, but for the fact that it could double as a weapon. As he came upon the front door, he could clearly see what was broken. The window in their front door had been shattered by a rock, and on the inside of the door, bloody smudges appeared on the white paint and Horatio could only guess were after the door knob.

Heading back to the side door, through the kitchen, Horatio checked it to make sure it was locked before heading outside to investigate. He stopped when he could make out who was outside peeking in through windows. "Suzie…what are you doing?" he asked partially relieved that it wasn't someone potentially dangerous to his family. Suzie, he could handle.

"Horatio…Horatio, I just wanted to get Madison," Suzie told him trying to rationalize what she had done.

"Madison is happy here with me, Suzie," Horatio told her and started to wonder if she even cared about her daughter's happiness. "She WANTS to stay here…"

Suzie shook her head, "You're not her father, Horatio. I'm her mother, I have rights! She's my daughter! I can take care of her! Give her to me!" she said starting to get loud and upset and hit her hands against the glass windows leaving bloody smudges. Her hand had been cut up when she had reached through the window to try to get the door unlocked.

"Suzie, you gave up those rights when you left her at the Crime Lab…" Horatio said trying to stay calm.

Looking through the next window, she stopped when she saw Madison. She didn't like the fact that the woman who was with her was holding her daughter… Suzie could see the woman's own baby through the window, and wondered why she would want her daughter, too. Wasn't she happy with the baby that she had? Getting upset she started to scream and pound on the window. "She's not YOUR daughter!!! She's MINE!!!" She felt herself being dragged away from the window and screamed louder as she started to kick and flail her arms.

Sounds of sirens alerted Horatio that either one of his neighbors or Calleigh had called the police. Though, at least he wouldn't have to do it, and wait around. "Suzie…you need to calm down," he tried to say rationally as he moved Suzie away from between his house and the neighbor's and towards the front. He was sure that whoever was on duty would hear her screaming. Horatio had always thought that the only person who would ever threaten or cause major upset to his family would be Miller Lewis if he ever got out of jail and made his way to Miami. One of the burdens he had taken on for his little brother hadn't been something he thought would come back later and haunt him.

The officers quickly found them and came forward and helped him with Suzie. "What are we taking her in for?" the officer asked as the female officer handcuffed Suzie and kept her under control.

"Check with Monroe Sheriff's Department, she was there yesterday for drug possession and possibly distribution. As for Miami-Dade County…vandalizing property and abandoning her child," Horatio said, his heart feeling heavy. He hated doing it, he'd much rather make her go to rehab, but Suzie didn't seem like a person who would be able to stay clean long enough…not even for Madison…

They nodded and headed to the car with her, when the female officer stopped and turned to him, "And the child…"

"Has been safe and happy with me for a year… Child protective services are informed that she has been under my care," Horatio informed her. When he got another nod, he sighed, he needed to clean things up and check up on his girls. The sound of another siren caught his attention, and when he looked up he saw that it was a Hummer…one of his… He saw Eric get out and figured that he must have been working a lot longer than he should have been on a case, and had heard the call over the scanner.

"H, is everything okay?" Eric asked as he jogged up the lawn towards the house.

Horatio nodded, "Yeah…front door's window is busted…but I think that's the extent of the physical damage… Calleigh's inside with Emma and Madison, though…they might be shaken up…"

"Want me to stick around and help you clean up?" Eric offered.

"I'd appreciate that, Eric…" Horatio said quietly as he bent down and picked up the mag-light he had dropped when Suzie had started to attack the bedroom window. "Would you mind checking out here while I check on Calleigh and the girls?" Horatio asked holding out the mag-light to his friend.

"No problem," Eric said quickly taking the flashlight and flipping it on.

Horatio gave him a nod before walking back into the house, glass crunched under his feet as he re-entered and started down the hall towards the bedrooms. When he didn't see the girls in his and Calleigh's room, which was where he knew they had been when Suzie had started yelling at Calleigh, he moved on to Madison and Emma's rooms…when he still didn't find them, he started to panic. He checked the bathroom, and then headed back down the hall. He stopped outside his room again and entered. "Calleigh? Sweetheart?" he called out and then slowly approached the closet. He hated to think that Calleigh was in there, he knew that Miller Lewis had locked her in one on many occasions and they had normally left theirs open…but it was closed. Reaching out, he slowly opened it and found Madison sitting on top of the gun safe and Calleigh huddled in the corner with Emma in her arms. It broke his heart, all his girls had tears running down their faces and Emma was still crying.

"Uncle Horatio, I'm sorry," Madison said getting up and flinging her arms around him. She felt somewhat responsible for her mother being there and acting crazy.

"Madison, Honey," he said gently as he picked her up, "It's not your fault… Why don't we put you in bed?"

"I want to sleep in here," Madison told him squirming to get down and when he let her down, she hurried and got into the big bed against the wall.

Horatio didn't feel like he needed to or even could argue with that. "Calleigh," he said softly kneeling in front of her right outside of the closet. "Come on, Sweetheart…time for you and Emma to come out of the closet." When she shook her head, his heart felt like someone was squeezing it and not letting up. "Alright…I'm going to go check on Eric…he's going to help me clean up… I'll be back soon."

He hated leaving Calleigh like that, but he also needed to make sure that they'd be okay for the night. He saw Eric sweeping up the glass and walked over. He stopped when he saw the rock bagged and a swab sitting on his table. "Eric, thank you for cleaning that up."

"I figured we might as well keep evidence of this just in case, and I took some pictures, too," he caught Horatio up. "How are Calleigh and the girls?"

"Madison thinks it's her fault, and Calleigh's in the corner of the closet with Emma and won't come out," he said sadly as he went over to the closet to retrieve the vacuum to make sure all the glass was picked up. He didn't want anyone stepping on it the next day.

After things were cleaned up, Eric walked to the bedroom with Horatio and they found Calleigh and the girls all asleep. Though Calleigh and Emma were still in the closet. "Why don't you pull back the covers, I'll get Emma, and then you move Calleigh to the bed?" When Horatio nodded, Eric gently took the toddler from Calleigh's arms and held her close. He watched as Horatio moved Calleigh to the bed before he placed Emma back in her arms. He watched as Horatio pulled the covers up and made sure they were all safely in before standing back to the door and shutting off the lights. "Thank you, Eric," he said again.

"You going to be okay with the window just taped up?"

"I think I'm going to try to get someone out here to fix it tonight…" he said as they walked to the kitchen. "This is Miami, right? There's has to be somewhere that offers a twenty four hours a day glass replacement." He found the yellow book and put it on the table before walking Eric to the door.

"If you guys need anything, let me know," he told Horatio.

……………………..

"What do you mean, they let her go?" Calleigh demanded and started to pace about the room. "How could they let her go? She broke in our window, Horatio…"

"I know," he said trying to be the calm one. He knew that normally Calleigh wouldn't be so upset, but this meant their family. She had woken up in the middle of the night crying the night before afraid that someone was going to take not only Madison, but Emma from them… He had been sitting by the bed in a chair just watching them sleep, and had ended up soothing her back to sleep. He hadn't labeled Suzie as dangerous, but he was starting to think that it was time to think of her that way. "There was a problem when they were booking her…she ended up getting released when she wasn't supposed to." He had already been down at the holding area, going on and on to the officers that had been there last night about it, but there wasn't anything they could do about it at the moment. Suzie had managed to talk her way out of Monroe County, and Horatio was wondering if Suzie was doing more than talking to get out of her imprisonment sentences.

Calleigh shook her head, "We're supposed to be concentratin' on our weddin' and how our little girl is turnin' three and how we actually get to celebrate holidays as a family this year… What about the girls? She could go back to the house and try to get Madison again…" Calleigh brought up worriedly.

"There's an officer posted outside Madison's school," Horatio assured, "And I already talked to the school. You, Sheryl, and I are the ONLY ones that can pick her up from school… They're really good about not releasing kids to strangers…they don't even let them past the entry point without signing in and showing ID." He slowly reached out and rubbed Calleigh's shoulder before pulling her into his arms. "Sheryl's with Emma…she's going to take good care of her like always…"

"I don't want to have to worry," she whispered and looked up at him. "Worry about you, Emma, Madison…" Tears fell from her eyes as she stared up at him. The past year had been beautiful, and now it seemed like it was suddenly spiraling out of control.

He wanted to tell her that things were going to be perfect again… That Suzie would just go away… That their wedding was going to be here like it was tomorrow… But he couldn't. He couldn't make her those promises. "Cal-Cal-" he started, but was interrupted by his cell phone. He pulled a bit away from her and put the phone to his ear, "Sheryl, Honey…I want you to stay where you are. Don't move. Do you hear me? I want you to just stay there…I'm calling the ambulance…Calleigh and I are on our way." Horatio was already pulling Calleigh with him towards the elevator by the time he closed the cell phone.

"What happened? Is Emma okay?" she asked quickly.

"I don't know," he whispered, his worry matching hers as they stepped into the elevator together.

……………………………….

By the time Horatio and Calleigh made it to their house in the Hummer with sirens and lights, Sheryl was being loaded into the ambulance. There were others they knew already on the scene, who Horatio took as a peace of mind to know things would be handled correctly. "What happened, Frank?" Horatio asked and kept half an eye on Calleigh as she slowly headed towards Sheryl's car. He wanted to hear what Frank had to say, so he knew where he and Calleigh needed to go.

"Found Sheryl in the gutter bleeding… There's some blood on the car, Natalia and Eric were saying that it looked like she got thrown against the car before she hit her head on the curb. EMT says that she's going to be fine, that they think she's just gonna need some stitches and'll have a concussion… They don't think that they'll be any swelling on her brain or anything, but said they'd take scans just to make sure."

"Calleigh! No! You're gonna contaminate the crime scene!" Eric yelled grabbing his friend before she had a chance to walk into the blood pooled in the gutter or get to the empty car.

"Emma! Where's Emma?!" Calleigh screamed. No one was telling her anything.

Natalia tried to help Eric, but she motioned for Frank and Horatio to join them. "Calleigh, Emma wasn't in the car…"

"Sheryl said that someone took her," Frank filled in quickly. "We don't think any harm's come to her, but we also don't have a description… The officers are going door to door now to try and see if anyone saw an unusual car today…"

"There's a camera on the main light," Horatio said pointing down the street. "I think it has a traffic camera, too." He took a minute to keep his focus down the street before turning to Calleigh, who Eric was still trying to keep calm. "Sweetheart," he said feeling utterly crazy for feeling the need to stay calm, but he knew it was the only way things were going to get done. His voice broke a bit as he continued, "We're going to get Emma back…"

…………………………………….

Horatio and Calleigh walked up the steps to Miami Christian Academy, and already had their badges and picture ID ready. Horatio had come to the conclusion that perhaps Suzie had taken Emma, but that Suzie wouldn't hurt their baby. Suzie was just trying to hurt him…maybe even them. Calleigh was oddly calm and collected as they signed in and Horatio told the school director that Madison needed to be pulled from class immediately.

"Where are we going to take her that's safe?" Calleigh asked Horatio. Sheryl obviously hadn't been safe. They'd gotten a call letting them know that they wanted to keep Sheryl overnight and that they'd already contacted her parents as well.

"I have an idea," Horatio told her as they nervously waited in the hall for Madison. He watched Calleigh, and he wished he could make her feel more at ease.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, and wondered if he thought it was a stupid question. She just wasn't sure if he knew things she didn't, and they were going to go off of that… She didn't care. She just wanted Emma back.

Too calm, he thought. He could see the anger and worry in her eyes…and the tears that she had been holding back glazing over her green eyes. "We're going to get Emma back, Calleigh…" he tried to be reassuring as he reached out and took her hand. He ran his fingers over hers and her ring. He stared into her eyes, and just continued until he heard footsteps behind them.

"Uncle H?" Madison said stopping a few feet behind her uncle and Calleigh as she pulled on her backpack. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe," Horatio responded as he turned, but kept his hand with Calleigh's and gave it a light squeeze.

………………………………………………..

TBC…


	3. The Eye

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Third in the "American Family Series" (which consists so far of "Two Lives" and "Love's Burden"). While planning the wedding, Suzie returns and trouble ensues because of it…not only over Madison, but over the life that Horatio wants to give her and what he fully intends on following through with.

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Yelina Salas, Alexx Woods, Frank Tripp, Eric Delko, Original Character, Other

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 3 "The Eye"

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is dedicated to all those battling and preparing to battle finals and getting in the final set of work for all their classes. Good luck!

New DuCaine vid posted on youtube (user name: shannyfish) -  you sure this is a good idea, Horatio?" Calleigh asked wondering if Madison would really be safe from her mother. She had never dreamed that Emma would be in any danger, or Sheryl for that matter. Horatio had stationed an officer outside of Sheryl's room at the hospital…just in case. Her parents were with her and had told her that Sheryl was going to be just fine, and was merely worried about Emma. Sheryl's parents seemed concern about the wellbeing of her little girl as well, and Calleigh had to force herself to remain calm. No where felt safe at the moment…

Horatio held onto Madison's hand tightly, he didn't want to lose her…not even if he doubted Suzie was even looking for her now. She was still in her plaid school uniform, and Horatio just hope that this was going to work out okay. Once the door opened, he pressed a smile forward, "Yelina…" He let his gaze fall downwards, as he hands settled on his hips, as he finally released Madison's hand.

"Horatio," she said quickly with a smile and then took in who else had accompanied him. "You said it was an emergency." She was certain that the girl in front of her with Horatio was Madison Keaton. She had grown a lot, but definitely looked like a Caine.

"Can we come in?" Horatio asked gently.

"Ya know, I think I'm gonna wait in the Hummer…" Calleigh said suddenly feeling the awkwardness of the situation. Though they had worked with Yelina Salas for years, Calleigh had always known that Yelina loved Horatio…and Horatio had loved her… It just seemed weird… Plus, she figured she could use alone time to think about Emma.

Yelina grasped Calleigh's hand before she could leave and pulled her gently inside, "No…come in." There was something in the other woman's eyes that she saw that made her see that there was some sort of emergency. Her eyes showed pain, anger, worry, and panic… "It's been a while since we've talked…"

"A lot has changed since the last time we've talked…" Horatio said guiding Madison in behind Yelina and Calleigh. "Has Ray Jr. told you anything?"

"Of course not, he's a teenager…who, by the way, is counting down the day until he's considered an adult." Yelina motioned to the couch for Calleigh and headed into the other room, "I'm gonna make some tea…"

Calleigh looked nervously at Horatio, but was quickly comforted by Madison. Madison had sat down next to her and laid her head on her shoulder. She let her arm wrap around the little girl and pressed her face into her scarlet hair.

"I'm sorry…" Madison whispered.

Pulling back, Calleigh looked down into Madison's sad eyes… "Darlin'…there's nothing for you to be sorry about… None of this is your fault."

"But my mom…"

Calleigh kissed her cheek and pulled her close, "Not your fault, Darlin'…" She sniffled and pressed a kiss into her hair.

…………………………………..

Horatio had followed Yelina into the kitchen to let her know exactly why they were there. "Yelina…I'm engaged," he admitted as he kept his glance downward. He wasn't sure how Yelina would take it, but he hoped that she'd be happy for him. "We have a daughter together…and she's been kidnapped by Suzie Barnham."

Yelina turned and stared at her brother-in-law for a few minutes before speaking, "Calleigh?" she guessed a bit surprised. They had all worked together, and she had never seen any indications of Calleigh and Horatio having sparks between them…but then at the time, she had been in love with him…

"Yes," Horatio said with a smile looking up at her. "Emma's going to be three in a couple weeks, Yelina… Suzie took her, and injured our nanny pretty badly… I just need you to take care of Madison until we know its safe in our own house again."

"That's not a problem, Horatio," Yelina told him. She poured a cup of tea and handed it to Horatio, "I think Calleigh could really use this…"

"She went through a lot when she was missing Yelina…and I put her through a lot when Suzie first left Madison at the lab a year ago… We're finally feeling like a family, and with Emma…" Horatio stopped when his voice started to crack, "We can't lose Emma…"

Yelina understood that the thought of losing a child was a horrible one; she had gone through it before when she had thought that she had lost Ray Jr. in some of his sketchy situations. She pushed a smile forward and put her hand on his shoulder kindly, "Horatio, you're going to find her… You know you are… We've found all kinds of children in the years we worked together… Just keep an eye on Calleigh, she doesn't look right…"

Horatio nodded, he knew Yelina was right. They would find her, but he was still scared. "I know…it's scaring me a bit…"

"You need to take care of yourself and your family, Horatio… You've told me that before, and you're right," Yelina told him. "You don't only have Calleigh now, but you also have Emma and Madison. Sometimes I wondered how I ever managed being a cop while having Ray Jr. by myself." She sighed, "There were so many perps that we put away, Horatio…and I couldn't imagine what I would have done if one of them had gotten out and done something to Ray Jr., you have to think about that. You and Calleigh both." After a minute of silence she spoke up again, "Come on…" Yelina prompted motioning to the kitchen door that would lead them back to the living room.

………………………….

Calleigh and Madison hadn't moved, and had just remained in their embrace. Calleigh needed it, but felt stripped of energy… She squeezed her eyes shut thinking about Emma… Her perfect little miracle…that's how she thought about her sometimes… Emma had survived through a lot…both in the womb and out… Calleigh knew they were blessed to have her, and have her healthy…but she also knew she wasn't ready to lose her yet…

Horatio and Yelina had entered the room, and going apparently unnoticed, Horatio had gone over to Calleigh and Madison and had knelt down in front of them. "Calleigh, Sweetheart, why don't you drink some tea?" he said offering up the cup to her.

Madison looked over at her uncle with tears running down her face. She knew Calleigh had said that it wasn't her fault, but she still felt bad…and she was worried about her cousin… "You're going to find Emma, right, Uncle H?"

"That's right," Horatio told her reaching out and wiping her tears away with his spare hand. When Calleigh finally looked over at him, he wasn't surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks as well… "Madison, why don't you go with Yelina and she's going to show you were you're going to stay?" He waited for his niece to move before he moved into her spot and wrapped an arm around Calleigh before offering the tea again.

"I don't want it…" she whispered.

Her head was on his shoulder and she sounded tired… He knew that crying never helped that, but he was still concerned. "Please drink it," he pressed holding it out towards her. "It'll make you feel better…"

"We should be looking for Emma."

"Frank and the others are all looking for her now, Calleigh… The minute they have anything they're going to call us," he reasoned. "But you need to take care of yourself, too… If you're sick or too tired, then you're not going to be able to take care of Emma when we find her."

Calleigh sat up straight and took the cup, wrapping her hands around it. "Did you tell Yelina?"

"Yes," he responded. "About it all," Horatio clarified. "She said it's not going to be a problem with Madison… Apparently Ray Jr. hasn't told her anything about anything I've e-mailed him about, so she's not too happy about that…but he's a boy who's trying to grow independence I think."

Sipping the tea, she still leaned against him. "Are we going to be able to keep our wedding date?"

The question seemed random to him, and he looked over to her, "Why wouldn't we?" He was wondering if she was so tired that she wasn't making sense or if she was merely worried that they'd have problems and postpone it. He felt her shrug against him, and just watched as she finished the tea. Horatio almost wanted her to stay there and to sleep… He knew, however, that Calleigh would never go for that idea.

……………………………

Officers surrounded an old boarded up apartment building in a low income part of the county. The car Suzie had been driving had been located outside, and they believed that she was inside with Emma, but they were waiting for orders before entering. Frank waited with Eric and Natalia. He had even called in Alexx, she had been on scene nearby and it wasn't a rush, and he wanted her there just as a precaution…

"Are they both coming?" Alexx asked Frank. She was worried about her friends, and she knew she wasn't the only one. She wasn't sure how Calleigh was handling it. She had been there when Calleigh had been pulled from Miller Lewis' house, and she knew that her friend had endured so much trauma there, that this…this was simply something that she didn't need.

Frank nodded, "Yeah… Horatio said that they put Madison with someone where she'd be safe. He didn't say who…or where…" He sighed, "We're not even positive that she's in there…" Frank wanted to at least get a better look, but he knew that they couldn't risk it, plus he knew that Horatio and Calleigh wanted to be there…

Eric nodded in the direction off to the side of them; he had seen Horatio pull up in the Hummer and knew that they were finally here…which meant that they could actually start moving in. "They're here…"

Horatio didn't waste anytime making his way to Frank, and had Calleigh right behind him. "What do we know, Frank?"

"Nothing new…we couldn't risk it," he said truthfully. "Everyone's ready to go in."

"Do they know that there's a child involved?" Calleigh asked quickly.

Frank nodded, "Everyone knows… Don't worry, Calleigh…we're going to get her out safely."

"We're both going in," Calleigh added. She knew she was, but she also knew that Horatio would want to as well. She had to be there to get Emma. She didn't want anyone else touching her baby girl for a while.

"Figured." He motioned for his officers to go around the back and wait for his order. "We're going in the front?" he asked and got a quick nod from Horatio.

The group made their way to the front of the abandoned building, and Eric slid the wood piece covering where a door once was away, so that they could make their way in as quietly as possible. The sound of crying made him reach out for Calleigh, he wasn't the closest to her and he knew her well enough to know that she was going to try and dash off to see what her baby girl was crying about. He looked over at her and quietly let her know things were going to be fine with his eyes. Once he felt she was going to be okay, he released her arm.

"Down here," Frank whispered motioning towards the end of the hall on the bottom floor. That was where the crying was coming from, but it appeared that it was the farthest door… He motioned quickly once they reached it. He knew everyone knew the drill, but he figured it would help since he didn't think Horatio or Calleigh were really in their right minds. They quickly swooped around and took up formation in the doorway, "Miami Dade PD!" he shouted and scanned the room with his weapon out. Suzie Barnham was in a corner on the filthy floor with Emma Caine in her arms trying to soothe her.

"You're upsetting my baby," Suzie said.

Frank moved in, and he watched as the others did the same. He saw drug paraphernalia off to the side and figured that Suzie was on a high, he just hoped she hadn't introduced any to the child. Slowly, Frank holstered his weapon. "Why don't you let me hold her for a minute?" he offered figuring that if Emma had been crying then maybe she was sick of it.

"No. She doesn't like strange people."

"Suzie…you need to give Emma to Frank now," Horatio said trying to remain calm and holstering his gun as well and looked over to see that Calleigh had already done the same thing.

"She doesn't like you, Horatio… I'm a good mother, don't you see?"

Frank knelt down and tried to ease the child from Suzie's arms, but she seemed to only tighten her grip. For his troubles, he found himself rewarded with being spit on.

Calleigh stepped forward and stopped a few feet from Horatio, "She's not your child, Suzie," she said aloud. "That's why she's crying…she knows you're not her mother…" Calleigh hated to hear Emma crying, and felt the tears threatening to fall. She had listened to Emma cry herself to sleep some nights when she had been locked in the closet… It felt like she was reliving that… "You need to give her back…" Calleigh slowly stepped forward and leaned down and saw that Emma had stopped crying and was reaching out for her, "You're gonna let her come with me now…"

"No."

"You can show that you can be a good mother by letting her go, Suzie," Calleigh tried and was able to finally pull Emma from Suzie's grip. It didn't take her long to make her way out of the room with Emma and out of the apartment building. She had Emma held against her, her head on her shoulder. She was rubbing her back and kissing her cheek telling her that everything was okay. Calleigh had finally allowed the tears to start to fall. Her baby girl was safe…

Alexx walked towards Calleigh the minute she saw her coming out. When she got closer to her friend she started to ask, "Is she okay, Honey? Any bruising or cuts?"

"I dunno," Calleigh mumbled as she made her way through the half circle of police vehicles.

"Calleigh, you need to stop and let us look at her."

Ignoring Alexx, she headed for the Hummer and opened the bag passenger door and pulled out a diaper bag that she had in there and then closed it. She went to the very back and opened the back tail gate. Sitting Emma down, she opened the bag and pulled out a blanket and laid it across the tail gate before she started to strip Emma down. She pulled a paper evidence bag from the Hummer's back section and put the clothes in it including her shoes and socks. "It's alright, Baby," she cooed and she laid Emma down, so that Alexx could look, too.

"She looks okay…" Alexx said.

Calleigh went about changing her diaper and checking her lower region and then rolled her onto her stomach to check her back. "She does look untouched…" She sniffled and wiped her tears away.

Alexx reached out and rubbed her friend's back, "She's going to be okay, Honey…"

Pulling a clean set of clothes from the diaper bag, she started to re-dress Emma. She heard Horatio and Eric heading their way, and she just wanted to get Emma and leave. Pushing the blanket into the diaper bag, she slung it over her shoulder before picking up Emma and holding her tightly to her chest again.

"How is she?" Horatio asked as he got closer. He noticed that Calleigh had changed her clothes and that Emma looked quite a deal cleaner.

"She's fine…" Calleigh mumbled. "Eric, I put Emma's clothes in that bag…"

"Okay," Eric said quietly before stepping forward and retrieving the bag. "I'm glad she's okay, Cal," he said before he turned and headed towards the Hummer he and Natalia had arrived in.

"Well, I better get back… You call me if you guys need anything," Alexx told them.

"Thanks, Alexx," Horatio replied sincerely. He watched as Alexx left before turning back to Calleigh, "Sweetheart…you're sure she's okay?"

Calleigh nodded and reached out and closed up the back of the Hummer with one hand. "I didn't bring her car seat…" she realized aloud quietly.

"I think we'll be okay," Horatio told her.

"Dada!" Emma shouted and squirmed in her mother's arms trying to get to him.

She wasn't ready to let her daughter go yet, and walked forward and opened the back driver's side door and set Emma in before getting in herself. "C'mon Emma…you get to ride with me for this trip…"

Horatio closed the door and then let out a sigh. He wanted to hold Emma, too…just to feel her in his arms… Getting into the driver's seat, he looked back at Calleigh and Emma through the rear view mirror before starting up the Hummer.

…………………………….

Horatio led the way to Yelina's house from the car. Madison hadn't even been there long, but he knew as soon as they got life back to the way it was, that it would be best for everyone. He was still rather upset with the fact that he hadn't been able to hold his daughter yet…but he knew he'd be able to in time… Calleigh just needed time, and he was willing to give it to her. He knocked once he got to the door and waited.

"Back so soon, Horatio?" Yelina asked once the door was opened.

He smiled and looked back at Calleigh, who was only halfway to the door with Emma. "We found Suzie…luckily she was still in the same vicinity as the vehicle she had been using."

"Come in," Yelina urged and moved out of the way for him. "Why don't you go and discuss with Ray Jr. what's appropriate to share with his mother?" Yelina suggested thinking about the e-mails and how she was the last one to know about Horatio and Calleigh and their daughter… It was a lot to take in, but she knew that a child was something that Horatio had very much wanted, and he was wonderful with children…and he loved Calleigh… She had taken a lot of time since they left, but she realized it. Especially remembering how upset Horatio had been when Calleigh had disappeared. She watched as Horatio disappeared down the hall towards the bedrooms. Waiting by the door, she wanted to make Calleigh more comfortable… The woman had looked absolutely odd earlier, but now all Yelina could see in her face were exhaustion, relief, and love.

"You didn't have to stand there and wait for us," Calleigh told Yelina with a small smile.

Yelina closed the door once Calleigh was safely inside, "No, I suppose not, but I wanted to. I wanted to congratulate you," she told Calleigh and hugged the woman with the toddler between them, "I know you will both take care of each other." She pulled back and smiled and turned her attention back to the toddler, "And is this my niece, then? Emma?"

Nodding slowly, Calleigh turned Emma around in her arms, so that Yelina could see her more. "Emma Grace," Calleigh said with a tired smile.

"Hi!" Emma greeted and then looked back at her mother, "Where Dada?"

"He'll be right back, Darlin'. Say hi to your Aunt Yelina," Calleigh instructed.

"She's beautiful, Calleigh," Yelina beamed looking the child over. She could see Horatio in the small girl, and knew that she must have brought him all kinds of joy already. "She has Horatio's eyes."

Calleigh smiled and sat down on the couch, "I think that's the first thing I realized…" She didn't add realize when she found out that Emma was Horatio's… She hadn't analyzed Emma that way when she had been held by Miller Lewis…she had just taken Emma as her baby, and that was it.

Yelina sat down next to them, "Do you mind if I hold her for a second?"

"Sure, why not…" Calleigh said reluctantly, but knew it wouldn't be often that Yelina would see Emma. They just all didn't work together anymore and it made socializing a bit more difficult. She handed Emma to her and watched her daughter.

"Hi! Hi!" Emma said and giggled.

"Hi there," Yelina replied with a bright smile, "Oh and look how big you already are…" she said standing Emma up on her thighs. She was practically already grown.

Horatio saw his daughter and frowned a bit, his sister-in-law was holding his daughter before he was… But Ray Jr.'s bumping into him brought him from his thoughts. "Hey, watch where you're going."

"Sorry, Uncle Horatio," Ray Jr. apologized. He stopped and sat on the armrest of the couch and looked at his tiny cousin, "She's not that big."

Calleigh laughed, "She's not even three yet, don't worry she'll grow…"

"Calleigh!" Madison exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her, she had been right behind Ray Jr., she just had been nice enough not to bump her uncle as they came into the living room area of the house.

"Hey Darlin'," Calleigh greeted and kissed Madison's cheek.

Horatio stood back quietly for a few minutes letting Yelina and Ray Jr. visit with Emma before speaking up, "I think it's time I get these girls home and put in bed."

"Madison's had dinner already," Yelina told them and was ready to hand Emma back to Calleigh, when Horatio scooped her out of her arms.

He couldn't stand not being able to hold her for himself anymore and found that Emma had missed him, too. She had her arms snuggly wrapped around his neck and her face snuggled into the crook of his neck. Horatio rubbed her back and joined Calleigh and Madison at the door. "Look for a wedding invitation in the mail," he told Yelina.

"Have you picked the date, yet?"

"December 31st," Calleigh filled in.

"New Year's Eve…I'll mark it on the calendar," Yelina responded and followed them in order to get them door once they were out. "Drive safely."

Horatio carried Emma just to the car, before handing her back to Calleigh, and when she started to cry he felt awful. It was Calleigh's turn, though, to have Emma back. "It's alright, Sweetheart, no one's going to ever take you away from Mommy or Daddy again." He made sure that Calleigh got into the Hummer okay with Emma before walking around to the other side to get Madison in and then get in himself.

………………………………

Calleigh hadn't wanted Emma to sleep in the nursery, and Horatio had worried more about her, but had allowed it. He had just told Madison that she might as well sleep in the room with them, too. It would be nice to be able to have the whole family within reach. Madison and Emma were already fast asleep in bed, but with Calleigh in the shower Horatio didn't want to sleep just yet. His worries about her had intensified when he had heard her crying when he had passed the bathroom door. He didn't go in, he felt helpless because of it, but he didn't want to disrespect Calleigh's wishes. She wasn't ready to involve him yet so intimately, but Horatio wanted to hug Calleigh and tell her that he was going to protect his family… He wasn't sure how exactly he could protect them without him being there, but he was considering having a security system installed in their house.

Horatio sat in the nursery and sat in Calleigh's rocker and just stared at the crib. The possible loss of his child had been very real that day… He had been surprised that they had been able to get Emma away from Suzie so easily… He listened as the water stopped, and Calleigh's sobs had quieted. He listened to her footsteps against the tile and waited. He needed to give her time to towel off and to change into her pajamas, and didn't want to jump her the minute she stepped out the door. He heard the door creak open and leaned back in the rocker, "Calleigh," he said in a normal tone, not wanting to wake the girls.

Calleigh peeked into the nursery and saw that Horatio was sitting there in the dark. "What're you doing in there?" she asked quietly as she took a step forward and leaned against the door frame.

"Waiting for you," he said.

She made her way further into the nursery, "Horatio…" she whispered and held out her hand to him and smiled when he grasped it. "I'm sorry I was being clingy with Emma earlier," she told him and felt herself being pulled to his lap. She made herself comfortable though and rested her head on his shoulder with her arms around his neck. "I just…I…we could have lost her, Horatio…"

"I know," he whispered. "I just…I needed to hold her, too," Horatio admitted. "Our family's the most important thing in my life, Calleigh… And I'll do anything to keep this family safe…even if that means giving up the crime lab."

Shaking her head, Calleigh kissed his cheek, "Don't give up the lab… Miami needs you."

"You and Emma and Madison need me… Sheryl even needs me," Horatio pressed. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissed the top of her head. "We could get a home security system…" he suggested aloud.

"But that doesn't mean it would keep us safe," Calleigh told him.

"What do you want to do?"

"I dunno…"

"I want you to be happy…"

Calleigh snuggled, "I'd be more comfortable and happy in our bed…" she whispered. "Tomorrow, can we both have the day off?"

"I think I can arrange that," he whispered as his lips met hers.

………………………………..

TBC…


	4. Aftermath

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Third in the "American Family Series" (which consists so far of "Two Lives" and "Love's Burden"). While planning the wedding, Suzie returns and trouble ensues because of it…not only over Madison, but over the life that Horatio wants to give her and what he fully intends on following through with.

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Yelina Salas, Alexx Woods, Frank Tripp, Eric Delko, Original Character, Other

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 4 "Aftermath"

**Author's Notes: **A slight break from SDRR

………………………………

It took Calleigh a while to get ready that morning, mostly because she had stood under the water in the shower and hadn't wanted to move. She had cried again, it had been hard for her to get up and not think about the day before and how she had almost lost Emma. She hated being so emotional, but it also felt good just to let it out, and she figured it was better than doing it in front of everyone.

It wasn't until eleven that Calleigh finally was dressed and in the kitchen. She went to the cupboard and pulled out a mug to pour her coffee in. No one else was in the kitchen, but the coffee pot was on and there was still half a pot left. She heard Madison and Horatio, Madison was giggling in the backyard and she could hear Horatio telling her to be careful. She assumed Emma was with them as well, but headed back there with her cup of coffee just in case.

Through the screened backdoor she could see Emma running around trying to get Madison. She leaned against the doorframe and watched them for a bit as she sipped her coffee. Horatio hadn't seen her yet, and she just wanted to watch the girls for a few minutes before Horatio started to ask her if she was okay…and then if she was sure she was okay.

Madison stopped running about when she saw Calleigh finally up and dressed and with coffee. "Calleigh!" she shouted happily as she made her way for her. She opened the screen and quickly hugged her. "Can we go do wedding stuff today?" she asked bouncing on her toes for a second.

"I don't think so, Honey," Calleigh said smiling slightly and running her fingers through Madison's hair with her available hand. She sipped more of her coffee before turning her attention to Horatio who was carrying Emma towards them. "Have you called to check on Sheryl?"

"She's with her parents, and they said that she's just really sleepy," Horatio responded.

Calleigh put her hand on Madison's back and led her back towards the living room area, "Why don't you go get the invitations and we'll go over who we're sending them to and you can help me send them."

"Alright!" Madison said quickly before dashing off.

She turned to Horatio, "I'm fine," she whispered before drinking the rest of her coffee. She saw him starting to open his mouth to question her, "Really…" she told him and closed the distance between the two of them to kiss him softly and then placed a kiss on Emma's cheek. "I promise…"

"What are we going to do about Emma's birthday?" Horatio asked as he held Emma out to Calleigh thinking that maybe Calleigh needed to hold their daughter for a bit. He knew that Emma made Calleigh feel comforted.

Calleigh smiled and held Emma close kissing her again, "I was thinking we should just have a party here…with our friends… You should invite Yelina and Ray Jr. to come, too." She was still very on edge about what had happened, but she knew that dwelling on it would only hurt what she and Horatio had created… She'd just have to deal with it and find a way to cope with the thought of her daughter being in danger. Calleigh had become used to their suburban life and had become quite attached to the quiet and normal.

"What do you think about moving up the wedding date?" Horatio asked wondering if Calleigh needed that kind of assurance.

"No," Calleigh said quickly. "I already have the invitations printed…and there's still a lot to do in that amount of time," Calleigh told Horatio with a smile. "Don't try to pressure me," she teased as she leaned in for a longer kiss this time.

Horatio smiled as he pulled back from the kiss, "Give out the invitations at the birthday party?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Alright," he responded happy that they were still okay. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Make life normal?" Calleigh asked with a smile before she hugged Emma and kissed the side of her head.

Nodding, Horatio told her, "I'm trying… I have an appointment with the lawyer later today about guardianship and adopting Madison into our family…see where the case is. We already have a lot on our side, evidence-wise, that he says it'll be easy…but I just want to make sure everything's going to be ready for court."

"What about Suzie?" Calleigh asked as she started to head towards the living room where she found Madison stacking the invitations, the envelopes, labels, stickers, and stamps into separate piles. She stayed quiet about it and stayed back far enough that Madison hadn't noticed they'd entered the room. "What are they charging her with?"

"Her arraignment is tomorrow…" Horatio informed. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go." He looked at Madison and then back at Calleigh, "Abandoning a child, vandalism, kidnapping, assault and battery, plus they're bringing drug charges along with those."

"What about Madison?" Calleigh asked curiously. "Are they going to make her speak at the trial?" She knew that Madison could do it, but she didn't think it was fair to subject her to everything her mother had done. The child had already confessed that she felt guilty for her mother's actions; Calleigh didn't see any reason for Madison to be subjected further to any of it.

"Well…that depends on what the judge allows and if they want her to speak, then if Madison's comfortable with it…" Horatio explained.

"I think I'd rather stay home with the girls," Calleigh told him and let Emma down to go over to Madison. "Maybe we can do the birthday shoppin'… I can get birthday invites and write'em up."

Horatio nodded, "That sounds quite productive."

Smiling, Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck, "It will be," she promised before leaning in so her lips met his. Though, the kiss was interrupted by a tug on her jeans. She looked down to see Emma standing there holding her arms up for her to pick her up. "I can't carry you along all the time," she said, but gave in and picked up the toddler anyways before walking over to show Horatio the invitations for the wedding.

………………………….

TBC…


	5. Settling Back In

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Third in the "American Family Series" (which consists so far of "Two Lives" and "Love's Burden"). While planning the wedding, Suzie returns and trouble ensues because of it…not only over Madison, but over the life that Horatio wants to give her and what he fully intends on following through with.

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Sheryl (Other), Madison Keaton (Other), Emma Caine (Original Character), Kenwall Duquesne (Other)

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 5 "Settling Back In"

**Author's Notes: **None

………………………

Calleigh quietly made breakfast; they had decided to just let Madison have the week off of school. Without their household being on a normal schedule, it made things hard on everyone. "Horatio!" Calleigh called, "You're going to be late! You told Frank twenty minutes…" She shook her head as she poured his coffee into a traveler's mug and set a piece of buttered toast on top. There was no way she could ask Horatio to stay home from work. She'd have to return next week as it was, so she didn't mind spending time with the girls. He had been hesitant at first, but she reminded him that she could take care of herself.

Emma was safely strapped into her high chair. Calleigh had thought about moving her to a booster seat, but since Emma hadn't quite outgrown her chair, Calleigh didn't see any point yet. She had already fed the toddler, and had eaten herself. She was making Madison's breakfast when Horatio came through the kitchen, pulling his jacket on. "You're gonna be late…and then you know who Frank's gonna blame?" she said before kissing him.

"He's married…has kids," Horatio reminded before kissing Calleigh again. "I'll call him to let him know I'm on my way though." He smiled and took the toast and the coffee travel mug from the counter, "Thank you, Sweetheart."

Calleigh smiled, "Make sure you're home for dinner…" It was something that she'd tried to impress; it wasn't only for her…but for the girls, too. "Love ya, Handsome."

"Love you."

"Bye Daddy!" Emma said waving as she picked up a Cherrio that was on her highchair tray and then popped it into her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Honey," Horatio apologized with a smile. He loved when Emma talked to him. He walked over to her and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. Love you. See you later, Emma." He smiled, "Take care of your Mom for me." Straightening he turned to Calleigh and then headed out.

Just as the door shut, it closed again. "What'd ya forget?" Calleigh asked as she turned back around to see what her fiancée wanted. But instead of Horatio, she found Sheryl in the kitchen with her. The girl wasn't supposed to be working until Monday.

"Awww man! No more Coco Krispies! Those are my favorite!" Sheryl complained as she sat down and set her bag down on the chair beside her.

"You're not supposed to be up and about until Monday," Calleigh reminded before setting a bowl, spoon, and a box of cereal in front of Sheryl. The milk was already on the table. "I hadn't expected you to be here until then."

"I got bored," Sheryl explained as she poured herself a bowl of Cherrios. She grabbed a banana from the bunch on the table and peeled it open. With her spoon, she cut the banana into manageable bite sized pieces and dumped them into the bowl. She poured milk over it all to top it all off.

Calleigh went back to making eggs and pancakes for Madison's breakfast, "I had planned on taking the girls out… With Emma's birthday comin' up and all."

"I LOVE shopping!" Sheryl exclaimed and looked over at Emma, "And Emma Turtle loves it, too!"

Emma giggled and held out a Cherrio to show Sheryl. "Sher here!" she said happily

"Such a good turtle!"

"Madison! Breakfast's ready," Calleigh called as she put the eggs and pancakes onto a plate for her before setting it onto the table in Madison's place. She already had an empty glass and utensils set beforehand, so everything was ready when the girl got to the table.

…………………………….

Madison excitedly hurried about the party section of the store. "Are we going to get a lot of party stuff? Balloons, too?" she asked.

"I don't know if we need to go that far," Calleigh told them as she pushed the cart along, Emma in the child seat of it. Sheryl and Madison had seemed far more excited than she could have ever guessed. Though, they had gone more than a year without really celebrating things, so she could understand why they were.

"Awww…the turtle's gotta have balloons!" Sheryl complained.

"So, does that mean we're having a _Finding Nemo_ party?" Calleigh wondered. She knew that that was a movie that her daughter seemed to enjoy, though so did Sheryl and Madison. All she knew was that it involved fish and turtles… She hadn't had time to sit down and watch it with Emma. Though, she figured that was because she would much rather read to Emma, rock her, and cuddle with her beautiful girl rather than being hypnotized by cartoon fish.

"Ooooo can we?!" Sheryl asked.

Madison quickly found the _Finding Nemo_ section, "Look! They have the stuff!" She started to pull things off of the shelf and putting them into the shopping cart, "Oh! Can we have a piñata, too?!"

"We're not going to have many kids at the party…" Calleigh reminded. "How about we get the balloons and the other party things? Maybe when it's your birthday in a couple months we can have one, okay?"

"Cool!"

…………………………

Dinner came faster than Calleigh had realized, and she ended up pushing to get dinner done on time. She had taken Sheryl home not thinking that she should drive. She had been okay for the first few hours, but then Calleigh thought that she really needed to sleep. So, it had put her a bit behind, plus the fact that Madison had pointed out afterward that Emma would need presents.

She arrived home finally around the same time Horatio did. As she got out of the car, she immediately started to apologize, "I'm so sorry… I haven't made dinner yet… We were out…and—"

Horatio smiled as he shut the door to his vehicle, "Its fine," he assured as he opened the back driver's side door and got Emma out of her car seat. "How's my little girl today?" he asked as he kissed Emma's cheek.

Madison found her uncle's side as she filled him in on everything they did. "We got balloons and a little helium tank… Oh! And Calleigh says we can have a piñata for my birthday!"

"That sounds really great," Horatio said smiling down at his niece. "Why don't we order in today? Hmmm? It'll be easy…"

"Can we have pizza?" Madison asked.

Calleigh smiled feeling a bit relieved as they got to the front door and she managed to open it, "Sounds fine to me…"

……………………………….

"Uncle Horatio?" Madison asked as she twirled her pizza crust around in ranch dressing on her plate. Her uncle had offered her marinara sauce, but she found ranch much more pleasing.

"Yes, Honey?"

Madison felt odd asking, but felt like she should know. "My mom…she's in jail, isn't she?" She knew that her mother had done horrible things. She had been on drugs for a long time, had gotten off of them when they met Horatio, but then she was back to her old habits again. She still felt bad about her mother coming to the house and banging on the windows. Horatio and Calleigh hadn't said anything, but she knew her mother was the reason that Sheryl got hurt and that Emma had been taken away…

Horatio looked over at Calleigh, who looked shocked at the random questioning, but knew that it was best to be truthful in the situation. "Yes, Madison…I'm afraid she is…"

"Does that mean that I get to stay here with you and Calleigh forever?" Madison questioned looking over and seeing Calleigh looked a bit nervous. "You do want to keep me, right?"

"Of course we do, Honey," Calleigh said quickly when she saw that Madison was looking her way. It wasn't that she didn't love Madison, she did, it was Suzie Barnham that Calleigh was nervous about. The woman had threatened her family, and she didn't want it to happen again in any shape or form.

Horatio reached out and took Madison's hand and squeezed it, "Your mom has to see the judge and it's going to take them a while to talk…but then once the judge has decided what's going to happen to your mom, then we can talk about you being permanently part of our family."

"Do I have to speak to the judge?"

"Only if you want to," Horatio assured. "You will have to talk to the judge, though, when they make you apart of our family."

"Okay."

…………………………..

"Happy birthday, Baby," Calleigh whispered into Emma's ear as the group finished singing. She leaned over the toddler's shoulder and helped her blow out the candles. She kissed her cheek and then clapped with the others. She smiled brightly down at Emma as she clapped along too. That morning Calleigh had felt awful, she had had memories of giving birth to her little girl, and as much as she wanted it to all be special…it had been down right terrifying… But she wouldn't take any of it back… Her Emma was well worth it all. With all of her friends and family there, it felt so special and there was so much love.

Love radiated through the room as Alexx helped cut the birthday cake and started to pass around pieces on _Finding Nemo_ cake plates.

As Emma ate her cake with Madison, Ray Jr., and Alexx's kids, Calleigh walked through the room knowing that Sheryl was watching the kids. Calleigh found her father talking to Horatio as the two ate cake. "Hey…there y'all are… Hiding off in halls, are we?" she asked before taking a bit of her cake.

Kenwall smiled, "No, no…Horatio and I were just talking about how we should do this for Thanksgiving and Christmas…" He reached out and pushed some of Calleigh's golden locks off of her shoulder. "Did you invite your mother and your brothers to your weddin'? It's comin' up here, isn't it?"

Calleigh smiled, and started to wonder if that had been the original line of questioning. "I've sent them invitations…and I've even offered to pay for the flights and hotel rooms… They should be getting there today or tomorrow…"

"I hope they come…for you… They should see your happy day, and see your precious little girl. That angel…she is what I live for, Darlin'. You and that angel is why I stay sober…" he whispered and put his arm around her pulling her close before pressing a kiss to her head."

"I'm glad, Daddy…" she whispered.

……………………………….

TBC…


	6. You're Not Pushing

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Third in the "American Family Series" (which consists so far of "Two Lives" and "Love's Burden"). While planning the wedding, Suzie returns and trouble ensues because of it…not only over Madison, but over the life that Horatio wants to give her and what he fully intends on following through with.

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Yelina Salas, Alexx Woods, Frank Tripp, Eric Delko, Original Character, Other

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 6 "You're Not Pushing"

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so I got on a roll with this story today… It's going to end up having probably 15 chapters… It's planned through chapter 10 at the moment ;)

……………………………………

The blue eyes of the baby doll stared back at Calleigh. It was Emma's, one she had gotten for her birthday, but Calleigh had borrowed it. It had blonde hair, way too much for such a small doll as far as Calleigh was concerned. The head and limbs were made of soft plastic and the body was soft with beans. She had it lying on her chest as she lay in bed. It reminded her of when Emma was that small… Though, the doll was in a fancy pink lacy dress, and Calleigh knew that Emma had never been in something so pretty when she had been small. She wished that she could share those moments with Horatio, but those moments were gone…and she could never have them back…

"What are you doing?" Horatio asked from the doorway. He knew that they didn't have a little one, so he assumed it was a toy of some kind. He walked further into the bedroom and found that he was correct, it was a doll.

"Thinkin'," Calleigh responded a small smile coming to her lips as she looked up at Horatio.

Smiling, Horatio lay down next to her and slid his arm under her neck. He pulled her close, but didn't topple the doll. "Isn't that Emma's?" Horatio asked quietly before kissing her cheek.

"I was just thinking…" Calleigh started. "You never got to see Emma when she was this small," she whispered. "You didn't get anything that you should have been able to experience…"

"None of that matters now," Horatio insisted as he turned her to him, letting the doll slip in between of them as his lips found hers. "I have you and our beautiful daughter…and soon Madison will be part of our family officially…"

Calleigh let her head rest in the crook of his neck, she breathed into his neck before speaking after a minute of silence. "Do you ever think about having another baby?" she asked lying there in his arms.

A baby…

He'd thought about how if he and Calleigh had anymore about how beautiful they'd be, but he knew that Calleigh was healing… They'd already come a long way, and he didn't see any point in pressuring her into anything. "I am happy with our beautiful Emma..." Horatio told her sincerely. "You don't know how happy it's made me to have her…even if I missed things, Sweetheart."

"But you want a boy," Calleigh said as she lifted her head so that their eyes met. "All guys want a little boy to be just like them…" she explained. "Though…do we really want our kids to be CSIs, like us?"

He smiled, "I think that our kids will be great…at whatever they want to be… Beautiful, intelligent children…"

Calleigh smirked and giggled at a thought, "And probably pretty damn good shots…"

"I want you to be completely sure that you're ready before we take that step, Calleigh…" Horatio told her as his hand came up and gently stroked her golden hair. He loved how beautiful her eyes were…they were sparkling and bright…and he knew that thinking about their future children. He could tell that she was excited about that aspect, but he wanted to make sure that they were taking the right steps at the right time. "I love you, you know that…" he whispered.

"I love you, too," she said with a smile. "I promise, I'm ready, though…"

Horatio let his hand run up the back of her shirt, his skin touching her bare skin. "Not yet… I want things to be perfect…and absolutely special for that time…" He'd waited nearly four years…he could wait a bit longer.

"Our weddin' night…" Calleigh whispered.

Their wedding…

It was only a couple months off now…but he knew that if Calleigh thought she was ready now, she would be completely sure by then. "I think that's a very good plan," Horatio said finally quietly and ran his finger along her cheek. Though he wanted to wait before they made love, he knew that there were steps in between that needed to be taken. They'd changed in the same room, but they'd never been completely bare in front of each other. That comfort was something that they'd need to work on…and he had an idea on how to do it. "I…was thinking about getting into the shower…do you want to come with me?" he asked with a small smile as his finger stroked the soft skin of her cheek.

Calleigh looked back at him a bit shocked, and she was sure that her face betrayed her with that emotion, but she hadn't expected Horatio to offer something like that. She knew what he would say…that he didn't want to push, that she didn't have to, that it was okay…but she was tired of him making excuses for her. She already felt bad enough, and she knew that showering was something that she could handle…even if it involved sharing it. "I…I think I can handle that…" she whispered, her voice giving away a bit of hesitation.

She was determined to do it, however, and when she saw his mouth open; her finger zoomed to cover it. "Shhh…let me do this, Handsome…" Calleigh smiled, "I'm alright, I promise…" She pulled away after giving him a brief kiss. "Hurry up," she teased as she headed for the bathroom, picking up her robe as she went.

Getting to the bathroom first, she started the water, making sure that it was warm, but not scalding hot. She reached up and back, pulling the elastic that had secured her ponytail for the day and setting it on the sink. She started to unbutton her jeans, and noticed that Horatio had joined her in the bathroom. "Takin' your time, Handsome?" she teased lightly as she shimmied out of her jeans and panties, letting them pool at her feet before stepping out of them and bending down to pick them up. She placed them in the clothes hamper before removing her blouse and her bra. Her face blushed a bit knowing that Horatio was behind her. She heard his clothes hit the hamper before the rest of her clothes joined his.

Calleigh was in the shower first, and she took the opportunity to shampoo and condition her hair. It was really nice to feel the warm water hitting her skin. It was relaxing more than anything. She heard the shower door opening as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair. "Hey," she greeted a bit shyly as she faced him.

"Hi," he greeted back as he let his hand gently slide down her bare side. "You're beautiful, you know that…" he whispered looking her over fully. She had gained some weight, but it had been hardly anything, and she still looked perfect.

Calleigh giggled a bit feeling that the awkwardness was just absolutely absurd. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around them, feeling their skin melting together. He felt so wonderful against him. She let her head rest against his chest and just took the time to enjoy it. "I love you…"

…………………………….

Their shower had lasted for sometime, and Horatio had been a tad disappointed when the water had become icy cold. He had missed simple things like skin touching skin…their bodies pressed together…but he knew that it was something that they would be doing more often. Calleigh had fallen asleep in her robe, but Horatio wasn't ready to sleep. He reached around her and pulled her closer to him, so that her back was against his chest. His hand settled on her abdomen and thought about a baby… It was such a big decision to make, but he knew that when it was truly time, then Calleigh would get pregnant…

He knew that this time there wasn't going to be anyone who would be able to get in the way of him being there with Calleigh for this child… He'd be there for every second of the pregnancy and could go to every doctor's appointment. He'd see the ultrasound and go through the steps to get ready for the new baby. It was going to be a new experience, but something that he was excited about. The New Year was going to bring him more than he had ever dreamed of…

……………………………..

TBC…


	7. Picture Perfect

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Third in the "American Family Series" (which consists so far of "Two Lives" and "Love's Burden"). While planning the wedding, Suzie returns and trouble ensues because of it…not only over Madison, but over the life that Horatio wants to give her and what he fully intends on following through with.

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Yelina Salas, Alexx Woods, Eric Delko, Madison Keaton (Other), Dan Cooper (Other), Ray Jr. Caine (Other), Sheryl (Original Character), Emma Caine (Original Character)

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 7 "Picture Perfect"

**Author's Notes:** none

………………………………

"Are you sure I can pick anyone I want?" Madison asked hesitantly. She didn't want to get into trouble, even though Calleigh had told her to pick out whatever costume she wanted. She knew that some of them were really fancy, and were no doubt expensive in turn.

Calleigh nodded with a smile, "Anything, Darlin'."

Sheryl held Emma on her hips looking through toddler costumes, and smiled at Calleigh. "Don't worry…I'll find a nice Nemo-ish costume for the little turtle."

Smiling, Calleigh responded, "I don't doubt that…" She moved away from Sheryl and Emma to go and help Madison. "Hey…" she said crouching down alongside Madison. "Any idea what you want to be?"

"Can I be a princess?" Madison asked.

"You already are one."

Madison smiled brightly, "I'm not…"

"You think I'm lyin'? You ask your uncle…"

"Can I be Dorothy? Like from the _Wizard of Oz_? Even though my hair isn't the right color?" Madison asked looking at the gingham dress.

Calleigh smiled brightly, "There is nothing wrong with your hair, Sweetheart," Calleigh told him as she reached up and fingered one of Madison's scarlet curls. "You know Judy Garland's hair was a reddish brown… I think you'll make a beautiful Dorothy…"

"Will you braid my hair and everything?" Madison asked with a smile.

"Of course I will…" she said and pulled the dress off of the rack. "How about if you go try it on and I'll go see if they have some ruby slippers and maybe a dog in a basket?"

Madison nodded and ran off for the dressing rooms. It took her no time to change into the costume, and by the time she was done and walked out, Calleigh was waiting for her. "It fits, doesn't it?" Madison asked as she turned around for Calleigh.

"Beautiful…" Calleigh beamed and held out a pair of ruby sparkling shoes and a basket. "I figure you can pick out the perfect Toto…" She smiled as Madison slipped on the shoes and held the basket. She looked perfect. "Alright, how about changing back and we'll go ahead and get those?"

"Calleigh?" Madison asked quietly as she slipped off the shoes and set them and the basket by Calleigh's feet. "I get to go Trick or Treating?"

"Of course."

"Can we have a party? Like Emma's birthday? A Halloween party? You think Ray Jr. will want to come and maybe he'll go Trick or Treating with us?" she asked chewing on her bottom lip.

"I bet if you call him," Calleigh said as she bent down, resting her hands on her knees. "He'll come…and I bet we can get everyone to come from the lab just by offering food," she added with a smile. The smile on Madison's face made Calleigh feel so wonderful…and she wondered if Suzie Barnham knew exactly how special and wonderful her daughter was. Madison had disappeared into the dressing room by the time Sheryl made it over. "What sea animal did you find?"

"A turtle!" Sheryl beamed. "It's Squirt! From _Finding Nemo_! Isn't that awesome?"

Calleigh laughed lightly, "Emma's gonna be the little sea turtle forever now, isn't she?"

"Just wait until she learns how to swim."

"Tut-uh!" Emma said happily tugging at the costume in Sheryl's hands.

"Alright… Turtle…I get it," Calleigh said giggling before kissing her daughter's cheek. "Like Mommy can say no to you."

………………………

Halloween came along quickly, but Calleigh thanked God for having such great family…that was truly what the lab had become… Everyone had brought something, which had helped since Calleigh hadn't been able to get everything finished with Emma having gotten sick from candy corn earlier in the day and then helping Madison get ready like she had promised.

"Damn, I wish I had brought a costume," Eric said frowning when he saw all the fun that Alexx's kids, Ray Jr, and Madison were having running around the house.

"You mean you didn't dress up for the kids?" Dan Cooper asked interrupting the conversation that Eric had started with Ryan. "That's sad guys…"

Ryan smirked, "I don't see you with a costume."

Cooper smiled, "Good thing I look out for you guys… C'mon," he said motioning them out to his car. "H mentioned that Madison was going to be Dorothy…so…" he said as he opened his car and pulled out two large bags and threw them at Eric and Ryan. "I decided to make us the Scarecrow, Cowardly Lion, and the Tin Man."

"Coop, you're awesome," Eric said happy with his Tin Man costume.

"I know," he smirked and held his Scarecrow costume as he closed up his car. "I figured Madison would be thrilled."

"Why am I the Cowardly Lion?" Ryan questioned.

Eric laughed, "Fate?"

"Funny…"

………………………….

Dan had convinced the guys to change without telling anyone what they were doing and then snuck back into the living room area. "Anyone know where the yellow brick road is?" Dan asked aloud.

Calleigh turned and took in the three in costume and smiled brightly, "Oh my God, you guys are the greatest, you know that?" she asked as she approached them. "And y'all look so cute… Madison's gonna love it," she said as she gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to need pictures."

"Make sure we all get copies," Alexx spoke up smiling.

"Greeat…" Ryan groaned.

"Uncle Eric!" Madison yelled when she spotted him in silver. "You're the Tin Man!" she realized as she approached him and hugged him tightly. Ever since she'd heard Eric refer to Emma as his niece, she'd started to refer to him as her uncle.

Eric hugged her and picked her up, "Hey there," he greeted with a big smile and kissed her cheek. "We're all here to skip down the yellow brick road with you…"

"I do not skip," Ryan argued.

"You'll skip for Madison," Coop spoke up.

"You didn't tell me that everyone was going to be from the _Wizard of Oz_," Ray Jr. told his mother as they entered the Caine household. "I could have been one of those blue flying monkeys."

Calleigh giggled and turned to Ray Jr., "Actually…the guys surprised us all…it wasn't planned…promise."

"Where's Horatio?" Yelina asked curiously not seeing him around, but noticing Alexx and the others all in the living room.

"He's in with Emma… She was crying for him, so we gave up on putting her in her costume and he took over," Calleigh informed her soon to be sister-in-law. "Might wanna check to make sure they're not both sleepin' in the nursery though…"

"I think I'll do that," Yelina said before heading down the hallway.

…………………………

Horatio had been on the floor with Emma, who was dressed like a turtle and they were practicing swimming as far as she could tell. She hadn't been able to hold in her laughter at the sight of her brother-in-law down on the floor with the toddler. "No Papa turtle costume for you?" she joked.

Looking up, Horatio smiled, "Sadly…no…" he said pushing himself up and letting Emma practice her swimming on her own. He took a couple steps over to Yelina, but keeping his eye on Emma. "It's good that you guys came…"

"Madison looks beautiful…and she has a whole group now… Have you seen Eric and the others?" she asked curiously.

"No…why?"

Yelina smiled, "You'll have to see for yourself…"

"Okay…" he said slowly figuring it was something he had to see for himself.

"How are the wedding plans coming along?" Yelina asked tilting her head.

Horatio smiled and looked over to her, "They're coming along… Calleigh and I were discussing having another baby…"

"Another baby?" Yelina asked in surprise and shock. "Are you guys ready for another child? Raising a toddler and a ten year is a lot, Horatio…"

"We've decided to just let things fall into place…how they fall," Horatio told her.

………………………

TBC…


	8. Holiday Family Fun

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Third in the "American Family Series" (which consists so far of "Two Lives" and "Love's Burden"). While planning the wedding, Suzie returns and trouble ensues because of it…not only over Madison, but over the life that Horatio wants to give her and what he fully intends on following through with.

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Sheryl (Original), Alexx Woods (Other), Madison Keaton (Other), Emma Caine (Original), Yelina Salas, Eric Delko

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 8 "Holiday Family Fun"

**Author's Notes: **Alright, so it's completely _Life Goes_ _On_'s turn for an update : )

……………………………

"Ya know it's a good thing I'm a morning person," Sheryl told Calleigh as they stood around in the kitchen at four am that morning. "This turkey is going to take FOREVER," Sheryl said as she went to the other counter. It was Thanksgiving morning, and Sheryl had agreed to come over and help in the morning and have breakfast with the family because she had to get over to have Thanksgiving dinner, which happened to be around three in the afternoon with her parents and brothers.

Calleigh smiled brightly, "I really do appreciate you comin' over," Calleigh said. "I've never had to make a Thanksgiving dinner before, and cookin' for so many people is a lot to take in, too." It wasn't just the Caine family, but Alexx's family and Yelina and the rest of the team. "Alexx said she'd be here about five…and then her husband's gonna bring the kids over for breakfast at eight…"

"Eh…there better be a lot more coffee in order for us to all be up still in four hours," Sheryl told her.

Laughing, Calleigh looked over at the young woman, "Just think of it as training… You said you're not sure what field you want to go into, but any job in the justice system has to deal with lack of sleep at some point."

"Believe me, I went to regular college…like on a campus before I discovered the wonders of online university," Sheryl explained. "I know ALL about sleep deprivation…" She smiled and then went back to putting the marshmallows on the yams. "You know, I'm really upset about missing Madison's Thanksgiving play… But I promised the parentals that I'd do dinner."

Calleigh smiled, "I'm sure you've seen it like fifty times by now. She's always wanting you to watch her practice. Horatio and I, on the other hand, are not allowed to see it until today…"

Sheryl nodded, "It's to make sure you guys go. No calls pulling you away."

"Oh, is that it?" she asked a bit surprised and laughed a bit. "Doesn't she know that Horatio and I have it covered?"

Sheryl just shrugged.

………………………..

Alexx arrived at the Caine Residence at five thirty, with various bags in hand. "Sorry I'm late, Honey," Alexx apologized to Calleigh quietly as she watched her friend close the door. "I overslept and then the kids woke up and I had to make sure they were back to sleep before I left."

"It's alright… Sheryl and I have just been trying to do the best we can with the cookbook," Calleigh told her with a smile. It wasn't just the fact that she was trying to cook a meal that she hadn't done before, but also that she really wanted it to be perfect.

Walking to the kitchen, she put the bags on the table since the counter was plenty full, "Happy Thanksgiving, Sheryl," Alexx greeted turning around and hugging the young woman. When she pulled back she spied the coffee on the counter, "Oh Lord, I wanted to stop for coffee, but all the Starbucks were closed," she explained helping herself to a cup.

"I noticed that, too," Sheryl mumbled. "You'd think they'd be smarter and know people would be up at insane hours on Thanksgiving."

"Can I help, too?"

Calleigh turned around to see Madison standing in the kitchen doorway dressed in her pajamas, her hair braided into two sections while rubbing her eyes. "Aww Sweetie, we didn't mean to wake you," Calleigh told her crouching down a bit. "How about I get you a glass of milk and a cookie and I put you back in bed?"

"But I want to help," Madison said and then let out a big yawn.

"How about you help me make some fun pies after breakfast in a few hours?" Sheryl suggested.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Sheryl told her.

"Okay…"

"I'll be right back," Calleigh told Sheryl and Alexx before leading Madison off towards her room. When she came back a couple minutes later, Sheryl had already poured a glass of milk and had a cookie ready. "Thanks," she said before taking them to the bedroom to settle Madison back into bed.

……………………….

"Please tell me that you got an adorable picture of her in her costume?" Calleigh asked Horatio. She and Horatio had just finished watching Madison's Thanksgiving play. Madison had been dressed as a pilgrim, and she had thought it was one of the most adorable things she'd seen in a while. Emma, however, had slept through it on her mommy. Calleigh thought it was adorable how her daughter thought she was a pillow some of the times. She loved that precious time with Emma, though, even if she was sleeping. She supposed because it gave her that sense of security because Emma was right there. She still had issues from when she had been taken and held by Miller Lewis. She clapped lightly as the play ended and looked over at Horatio who had been video taping the play. They had to get back to the house soon and meet the others. The ovens had been left on low while they were away, as the food just finished heating up.

Horatio turned to her with a bright, pride smile, "I got enough, I'm sure," he told her. He had used the still button throughout trying to get as many shots of Madison as possible, but had taped the whole thing just to make sure they'd have it for later…after all, this was their first big school event with Madison as a big part of their family. Horatio intended on keeping those memories safe.

Carefully, Calleigh stood up, lifting Emma and her bag with her. She slung the black messenger bag over her shoulder, but kept the sleeping toddler in place as well. She looked over at Horatio with a smile, "We're supposed to meet her over at the room off the side of the stage. They're having cookies and stuff. I promised that she could stay for at least five minutes."

"Sounds like it was a good compromise…" Horatio commented. "Plus, I know she's excited to see Ray and Alexx's kids. She's been talking about it all week."

"She's just turned into the social butterfly, hasn't she?" Calleigh asked as they headed out of the theatre area. "And she is magnificent with Emma…and absolutely fabulous for Sheryl. I actually caught them all dancin' the other day when I got home."

Horatio's smile turned into a grin, "Really?"

"Yeah," Calleigh said with a slight laugh. "It was the most random…adorable thing…"

They made their way around the small theatre, and Horatio draped his jacket over Emma and watched as Calleigh made sure it didn't fall off their daughter. "She's getting so big," he told his fiancée. "She looks more and more like you every day you know…"

Calleigh smiled, "She has your eyes, though…and I think your spirit…"

"I don't know, she's a lot like you…"

Her smile widened, "We best just hope for her to not take so much after me that she gets my stubborn streak…"

"I don't know… You're pretty cute when you're being stubborn," he told her as he closed the distance between them and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Calleigh giggled as they came upon the obvious let-out point for all of the kids. At least it was supervised. She noticed that right away that teachers were there to make sure the correct kid was being released to the correct adult.

"Uncle Horatio!" Madison called through the crowd, jumping up and down from by the door with the teachers.

"I think she's found us," Horatio whispered to Calleigh before making a path through the crowd of talking parents towards his niece with Calleigh right behind him. When he came to his niece finally, he found that she wasn't alone. There were two other girls there; both seemed about the same age as Madison. "You did wonderful."

"This is my Uncle Horatio," Madison announced proudly. "And my Aunt Calleigh with my cousin, Emma, who's sleeping…"

"Where are your parents?" one of the girls asked. "You're supposed to bring your parents…it's for families…"

"Sometimes children don't live with their parents," Horatio tried to gently explain to the girl.

"You're weird," the other girl said before looking to the other girl and both walking off.

Horatio could see the tears welling up in her eyes before she even started to cry. He gently picked her up and held her close as the tears started to fall. "Honey, it's okay…" he tried to soothe. "They just don't understand. It's nothing bad…" He turned around to see Calleigh's worried face and a woken Emma looking quite concerned for a three year old. "Let's go home," he said quietly.

……………………………

"Hey, what's going on with Madison?" Alexx asked Calleigh as she helped set the table, everyone else in the living room. "The kids all are concerned about her, and she took that dress off in quite a hurry…"

"Some of the girls at school got introduced to our family, and told her she was weird for not havin' a mother and father," Calleigh explained. "I think she'll be fine… She just needs time."

"Everything's been really hard on her, Calleigh… She's still just a little girl," Alexx told her friend concerned. She knew that Calleigh was still new at being a mom, especially to a girl who was almost ten. "Maybe she needs some time with you and Horatio and Emma… Family time…"

Calleigh shrugged, "We can try, but I've already asked for so much time off with the weddin' and the holidays and everything…" She sighed, "At least Horatio could get away and spend time with her…"

"I think she'd love that," Alexx told Calleigh with a smile.

Emma's screaming caught Calleigh's attention, and she turned her head to see her three year old running into the dining area. She looked down when her daughter immediately clung to her leg. She smiled; Emma was so cute in her fluffy pink dress that Horatio had picked out complete with bow. She had known that it had been bought after she had talked about the baby doll. Calleigh loved it though. "What's wrong, Darlin'?"

"Saur!" Emma tried to explain and then screeched when she heard roaring behind her and looked over to see her uncle coming after her. "Moma! Saur!" she shouted again pulling on her mother's leg.

Eric Delko came stomping after Emma with his arms up with T-Rex arms, "Roooooaaaawwwrrr."

Calleigh tried to hold back a laugh, "Awww is Uncle Eric the dinosaur after my Emma?"

"Rooooooaaaarrrwwrrrr!!!"

Emma giggled at the way he wiggled his arms around and hopped a bit holding her arms up wanting Calleigh to pick her up. "Moma!!!"

"Alright," Calleigh gave in, "No dinosaur is gonna get my Emma," she said picking up Emma and kissing her cheek.

"Someone does love her mom," Alexx observed. "You're going to be carrying around that child until she's ten…"

Rolling her eyes a bit, Calleigh looked over at Alexx, "How could you possibly pass up this face?" she asked putting her finger under Emma's chin. "Her eyes…just like plead the case for ya…"

Alexx laughed, "Oh…just wait until she's older…"

"So, the guys are wondering if you all went out to kill the turkey first," Yelina interrupted.

Calleigh looked over at her soon to be sister-in-law, "Sorry…Eric the dinosaur wasn't quite watchin' Emma as much as chasin' her…"

Eric laughed, "Not my fault that she doesn't know how to be a dinosaur…" He walked over to Calleigh and held out his arms to Emma, "C'mon, come with Uncle Eric…"

Emma tucked her head against Calleigh's chest. "No! Moma!"

He laughed harder, "C'mon… What does Sheryl call you? The little turtle?" he asked trying to get a look at her face.

"Tur-uh!" Emma said quickly pulling away from her mother and putting her arms up in the air. She giggled when her uncle pulled her from her mother's arms and started to swing her around.

"Too much _Finding Nemo_," Calleigh mumbled shaking her head going back to setting the table.

……………………………….

TBC…


	9. Happy Birthday?

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Third in the "American Family Series" (which consists so far of "Two Lives" and "Love's Burden"). While planning the wedding, Suzie returns and trouble ensues because of it…not only over Madison, but over the life that Horatio wants to give her and what he fully intends on following through with.

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Alexx Woods (Other), Madison Keaton (Other), Eric Delko, Suzie Barnham (Other)

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 9 "Happy Birthday?"

**Author's Notes: **Since Madison's middle name has not been established, I'm giving her one

…………………

"Today is December fifth, and we have a birthday!" Mrs. Nanette announced. "Miss Madison Keaton is turning ten today," she continued. It was an afternoon tradition. They went over the calendar and counted down the days until Christmas and announced birthdays. It also made it convenient for parents who wanted to have a mini party in the classroom on their child's birthday. "Miss Duquesne has even been nice enough to bring in some cupcakes and milk for everyone…"

Madison beamed; she hadn't known that Calleigh was going to come to her school for her birthday. She watched excitedly as her teacher quickly put together a purple paper crown, decorated it, and then wrote her name on it. After the cupcakes were passed out, the class started to sing to her, and Madison smiled up at Calleigh when she noticed her cupcakes had purple frosting with purple sprinkles.

Calleigh stayed back and watched as the girls ate the cupcakes, keeping an eye on the involvement between Madison and the girls. After Thanksgiving, she was worried about her and how the kids would treat her. She frowned when she saw the two girls that had been rude at Thanksgiving stay at their desks, while the other kids went over and talked to Madison.

"She's doing really well here," Mrs. Nanette told Calleigh quietly as she watched the children.

"Yeah, she's happy here," Calleigh agreed. "Though those girls at the other end of the desks were rather rude to Madison after the play because they found out that Horatio and I aren't Madison's parents."

"Maybe we'll just have to teach about differences in families," Mrs. Nanette suggested. "A lot of kids here have blended families of some kind…"

Calleigh smiled, "I'd appreciate it…"

Mrs. Nanette stepped forward to re-take her class, "Alright children… Let's put our trash away, wash hands with soap, and then return to the table with your books."

Madison got up and quickly disposed of her cupcake wrapper before going over to Calleigh, "Thanks for bringing cupcakes for my birthday." Her mom had never done such a special thing for her in the past, and she thoroughly appreciated it. She felt like a princess in the classroom. "I love the purple frosting…but they didn't have purple frosting at the store when we went to get stuff for Emma's cake."

Crouching down, Calleigh wrapped her arms around Madison and held her close before kissing her cheek, "I made it special…just for you… Now, why don't you go wash up and then we'll head out?"

"We're leaving?"

"Mmmhmm I promised Horatio that I'd pick you up and we'd all have lunch together," Calleigh explained. It wasn't the whole truth, but that just added to the surprise later. She smiled brightly, "Hurry up, we've gotta pick up Chinese on the way."

Madison nodded excitedly and hurried over to the sink where her classmates were drying their hands. She dipped her hands under the running water before pumping soap into her hands. She rubbed her hands together before rinsing the soap off. Pulling out a couple paper towels she dried them, disposed of the towels, and then hurried over to Calleigh. "We ready to go now?"

Laughing lightly, Calleigh crossed her arms over her chest, "And where's your sweater? Backpack? Homework? Lunchbox?"

"Oh yeah!" Madison said hurrying off to the wall that had each child's name with hooks underneath to hold coat and backpack along with a cubby compartment underneath to hold homework and lunches. She found hers and shoved the things into her backpack before hurrying back to Calleigh. She held onto her crown to make sure it didn't fall off as she ran over to get Calleigh's hand. "Come on!" she told her.

Calleigh laughed again as she was hauled out of the classroom.

……………………………

"You promised that we'd have lunch with Uncle Horatio," Madison complained.

Calleigh sighed, "I'm sorry, Darlin'… I must have forgotten to sign those papers… We'll just have to stay for a bit, I promise," Calleigh told her as she walked around the outside of her car to the backseat removing the Chinese. "I better put this in the fridge inside so it doesn't go bad…"

Madison pouted and crossed her arms, "You and Uncle Horatio are always working…"

Locking the car, she headed towards the elevator with Madison. The parking structure was a bit dark, and she knew Madison probably thought that they'd be there all day if she was parking there. She watched as the ten year old walked ahead of her. She couldn't help, but smile as they headed into the building with the box of Chinese food. She knew that Madison was mad at her now, but she knew that wouldn't last long.

Madison got a visitor's pass and they headed upstairs to the crime lab. She frowned as the elevator doors opened to the crime lab and its front desk.

"Happy Birthday Madison!" Claudia greeted happily.

"Thanks," Madison said a bit quietly as Calleigh guided her towards the break room. "Please tell me it won't take that long… I'm hungry, plus Uncle Horatio is waiting for us…"

Calleigh tilted her head a bit, "We'll see…we'll see…"

She groaned and pushed the door opened and headed inside, "This is so unfair!"

"SURPRISE!"

Madison let out a squeak as the lights came on and people popped up. She turned back to Calleigh to see her laughing. She noticed that her uncle was on the other side of the break room. She smiled brightly at the thought that she had gotten to have a party with her friends at school and now she was having one with everyone from the lab.

"Happy birthday, Madison," Alexx said as she hugged the red headed ten year old.

She found herself quickly being hugged by everyone, even pulled into a swinging hug by her Uncle Eric. Finally, she found herself in her uncle's arms, and she stayed there for a few minutes before pulling back. "This surprise is for me?"

Horatio smiled and played with her paper crown for a minute, "Of course! You are the birthday girl, after all…" He looked up at Calleigh and the others. He noticed that Calleigh and Alexx had gone to work pulling out the food and setting up the table with the small white boxes and putting plates and utensils out. "You know, I need to talk to Madison for a few minutes…we'll be right back," he told Calleigh as he took Madison's hand and led her out of the room.

As they entered the hall, she looked up at him curiously, "Where are we going?"

"Outside for a few minutes," Horatio responded as he headed for the elevator. "You know ten is a very big year…"

Madison smiled, "It feels…special…"

Horatio smiled and nodded, "I'm glad," he told her as he pressed the elevator button once they were inside. "We really wanted your birthday to be special…" He headed out of the elevator with Madison once the doors were open and emerged into the fresh air and bright sun quickly. Heading along the more vacant side of the building he sat down with Madison on a bench. "I wanted to give you your present now…" he explained as he pulled out a small silver box complete with fluffy purple bow on top. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," she said taking the box and fingering the bow for a minute. The ribbon was cloth, a sheer kind with silver edging that had wire in it to help it keep its shape. She carefully pulled the ribbon and then carefully lifted the top off of the small silver box. Inside was another box, a black velvety one. Madison giggled at the fun of the box inside of another and pulled it out with a bit of difficulty as the velvety one was a bit tightly set inside of the other. Popping it open, she stared at it. It was an oval gold locket. Four pink roses decorated the border accompanied by silver leaves and in the middle an embossed cross. "Oh…thank you, Uncle Horatio!" she said throwing her arms around him, the silver box and purple bow falling to the ground in the process.

"You're very welcome," he whispered as they pulled back from each other, he watched her stare down at it in the box. "You can put whatever pictures you want inside…" he explained as he reached down and pulled it free from the box and showed her by opening it. "And," he started as he closed the locket, "On the back," he continued as he turned the locket over in his hand to show her the engraving. In beautiful script was 'Madison Rose'.

"Awww…it's wonderful!" Madison beamed.

"How about if I help you put it on?" Horatio suggested. He knew that they'd been gone for a while now, but he wanted to talk privately with Madison about some things. He opened the clasp and then carefully put the necklace around Madison's neck before fixing the clasp in place. "There."

"I love it, thank you Uncle Horatio!" Madison said quickly as she looked down at her new locket. It was beautiful and perfect…and made her feel grown up.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you wanted on your birthday," Horatio told her. "How about if I can give you one wish, what would it be?"

Madison looked oddly at her uncle before looking down at her locket and thinking about the question. It was one that she really wanted to think about before answering, she wanted it to be something that was important and yet special. She looked up at him, "I want to be a Caine…I want to be part of your family…" She looked back down at the locket thinking through the wish, "Can I see my mother?"

The wish was something that Horatio had been trying to accomplish, but the lawyers had said that it would be better and easier for the case if they waited until after Suzie's trail. "You want to see your mother?" Horatio questioned. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, Sweetheart."

"Please?" Madison pleaded as she stared at him. Her blue eyes were wide as she waited for his answer. She knew maybe it sounded odd, but maybe…just maybe her mother could grant her the birthday present that she so desperately wanted.

Horatio let his head fall a bit as he thought about it. "It might be difficult for me to get you okayed to go in to see her, Madison…but let me try…"

"I want to see her today…"

Tilting his head, he looked up at her, studying her. She was certain she wanted to do it; he could see it in her eyes. He smiled at the thought of how grown up she was now… Sometimes he still saw her at four years old…and now Emma was nearly that age. "Alright…after we have our party, okay?"

"Promise?"

Horatio nodded a bit before speaking, "I promise…"

"Are you mad for me asking?" Madison asked as she got up cleaning up the mess she had made. She put the black empty box back into the silver one and held onto the purple ribbon as she stood and looked at Horatio.

"No, no…of course not, Sweetheart…" Horatio told her, "I'm just concerned… I want today to be a happy day for you…"

"I want it to be happy, too…"

…………………….

Horatio walked with Madison, "Are you still sure you want to do this?" He wanted to give her an out in case she'd changed her mind. He almost hoped that she would. Horatio worried about what Suzie would do or say.

"You don't have to come with me," Madison told him letting go of his hands as they neared the room. A guard was ready for them and was getting the door unlocked and opened.

"I'm going in with you," Horatio told her.

They entered the room, and Horatio found Madison's hand back with his and squeezing it. Suzie was sitting at the desk in the middle of the room dressed in a jumpsuit. Her hair was messy and Suzie didn't look so well. She was better off; at least inside the confines of the facility her drug usage was minimized. Horatio knew that bringing Madison to the correctional facility to see her mother wasn't the best idea, but it was a wish. A wish that he had promised to fulfill.

"Hi," Suzie greeted putting on a small smile, but didn't move from her seat. She watched as Horatio nodded to the guard, and the guard left. Horatio instead stood guard as he gave Madison a gentle push towards her.

Hesitantly, Madison approached her mother and the table. She'd left her birthday crown in the Hummer. All the cool presents she'd been given had gone home with Calleigh. She'd just been left with her locket and her wish…

She wasn't too sure about her wish anymore. It was scary, and her stomach felt sore as she thought about the past. "Hi," she finally said before pulling out the empty chair and sitting in it.

"You're getting so big," Suzie told her daughter, "And you look so pretty… Your uncle has been taking good care of you."

"It's December fifth," Madison prompted thinking that perhaps she didn't know the date. She had expected a happy birthday at least, if not a hug. When her mother just nodded and smiled, she turned to Horatio and suddenly wanted to leave.

Horatio moved away from his position at the wall and moved towards the table. At first his gaze was down, but then he picked it up a bit and looked sideways to Suzie. "Today…is Madison's birthday. Her TENTH birthday, Suzie." He paused looking down at Madison for a moment before looking at Suzie. "I asked her what was one wish she wanted. She said to see you."

Looking down, Suzie nervously played with her hands. "I…I can't believe I forgot your birthday, Madison." Tears filled her eyes; she was realizing that life felt a lot more miserable when she wasn't on drugs. She thought that maybe it was because she had gone back to drugs and had partied harder. She looked back up at Madison, "I'm sorry, Sweetie. Happy birthday…I wish I could celebrate it with you or give you a present or something…"

"You can," Madison responded quietly as she got up from her chair and went around the table. "Please let Uncle Horatio and Aunt Calleigh be my parents…" Madison hugged her mother, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "I don't want to be the weird kid or the new kid at school anymore." She pulled back and stared at her mother, "They really love me and take good care of me… They make sure I have clothes, get shots…even though I don't like them, go to a really good school, and they always come to my school things…"

Suzie looked up at Madison and fresh tears emerged. "I knew you'd want her to be your mother," she said bitterly, "She's so perfect and blonde. She's pretty…and she's marrying your uncle. Makes for just the perfect family picture."

"I'd have two moms," Madison corrected. "At my school, there's a boy who has two moms and two dads… It's okay to have more than one."

"Suzie, you know that once you serve your time…which won't be too long and you can stay sober that you can visit Madison," Horatio spoke up. "There would have to be rules that everyone would have to agree to, but I think Madison would benefit from the blended family."

"Horatio get you the locket?" Suzie asked Madison, seeing the obviously new piece of jewelry around her neck.

"Yes," Madison said. "I can put pictures inside of it."

"Who are you gonna put inside?"

Madison frowned, "I don't know yet."

Suzie wiped away the tears and looked at Horatio, "It isn't nice, you using Madison to trick me into signing my rights away."

"He didn't tell me to come here," Madison said loudly. "I wanted to. I want to be adopted by Uncle Horatio. I don't want to have to tell the judge all the bad things you've done. Being a parent is about doing what is right for your child," Madison told her. "The lawyer told me, and my teacher says she's right. Letting me be part of Horatio's family is what's best for me and if you love me, then you'll do it," Madison finished. She stepped back over to Horatio and led him to the door.

Horatio had been quite surprised at his niece's impromptu speech, but impressed. Madison had said what she needed to. He knew Suzie was angry, angry at him, but he hoped that she saw what she was doing to Madison.

As they walked down the hall, Madison sniffled and wiped her face. She felt her uncle's arm around her and she tried to take in a calming breath. "I was hoping she'd say yes…since I'm ten now…and it's my birthday…"

"I'm sorry, Madison," Horatio said soothingly. "But we can make your wish of being part of the family come true a different way…it's just going to take some time…"

"Can we go home and see Aunt Calleigh and Emma now?" Madison asked upset.

"And Sheryl…too."

……………………….

TBC…


	10. Special Favors

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Third in the "American Family Series" (which consists so far of "Two Lives" and "Love's Burden"). While planning the wedding, Suzie returns and trouble ensues because of it…not only over Madison, but over the life that Horatio wants to give her and what he fully intends on following through with.

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Madison Keaton (Other), Emma Caine (Original)

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 10 "Special Favors"

**Author's Notes: **none

………………

"She did?" Calleigh asked, her voice soft and full of relief. Her shoulders slumped forward and she looked over at Emma who had fallen asleep on the floor on one of the blankets. "Have you told Madison, yet?"

Horatio smiled, "Not yet… I'm just glad that Suzie did the right thing…I really hate being the bad guy, but I think she knows that I will be in this case. You, Emma, and Madison come first…"

"And our poor Sheryl."

"And Sheryl, too."

Calleigh smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder before laying her head on his shoulder. "I can't wait until we're married…"

"That's really soon, actually," Horatio told her with a smile.

"And so is Christmas," Calleigh told him. "We have a lot to do in such a small time gap." She had done all of the wedding arrangements though. They just had to do Christmas shopping and have Christmas dinner, which Calleigh had arranged with everyone to have the dinner rehearsal…just with more holiday-like food. "Why don't you go tell her? I'll move Emma and put her to bed…" She really didn't want to move. She was quite comfortable there with Horatio on the couch, but this was important news.

Horatio kissed Calleigh before getting up and heading down the hall to Madison's bedroom. He knocked on the open door before walking in a few feet. Madison was lying in bed reading a _Hannah Montana_ chapter book. He smiled, "It's just about bedtime, Kiddo…"

Madison smiled and marked her page. "I know, but I'm not super tired…"

Sitting on the edge of her bed, he folded his hands in his lap. "I have some news that concerns you. Your mother talked to the lawyer…and has signed away her parental rights…" He quieted for a minute in order to let it sink in.

"That means…I can be adopted?"

"That's exactly what it means," Horatio told her and found himself in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and was happy that she would finally be happy. "I called a judge…and he's going to do us a favor… He's going to push the adoption through quickly, so that we don't have to wait…so by the New Year…everyone in this household will be a Caine."

"When?!" Madison asked excitedly.

"In a couple days…"

…………………………. 

The time with the judge about the name change had gone smoothly and quite quickly. Sometimes it really paid off having friends in high places, especially judges. Horatio felt like a big step had been taken to make him family happy once again…and unified. The last big step would be the wedding, which seemed to be coming up quite quickly. It seemed like all of the holidays and family gatherings had just been a blur. He watched as Madison gleamed with happiness at the papers, permanent more official papers would be mailed in a couple weeks to their house, but for now, he knew that just the little paper with the stamp would be enough for Madison now. "Let's all go out to lunch," Horatio suggested.

Calleigh smiled as she watched Madison carefully holding Emma's hand as they walked back along the sidewalk towards their vehicle. She looked at Horatio, "Not so bad, Handsome. Two beautiful, perfect little girls…"

"And all ours," he told her as he kissed her cheek. "She looks happy…"

"She does," Calleigh agreed. "I'm glad Suzie did this for her… Madison felt so bad before…like things were her fault, and a ten year old does not need all that stress on her when it's not even her fault…" She didn't want Madison to have a life where there were things she was exposed to that she shouldn't be at such a young age, of course that had already happened, but Calleigh had full plans on limiting any further exposure. As a child, she had been exposed to her father's alcoholism and her mother hadn't really been there. She'd been on her own, and had been forced to grow up quickly. Children, she knew, should enjoy their childhood. She was going to make sure that both of her children enjoyed theirs.

"Are you sure you want another one?" Horatio asked Calleigh remembering about their talk about having another baby… Calleigh had insisted that they needed a boy, and though he had told her that he was content with his family…the truth was that she was right, just like every other father on the planet, he longed for a son. His girls would grow up to be beautiful and intelligent, just like Calleigh. But a son, there was something about throwing around a baseball with a boy and going on fishing trips that just made it different. He had tried to be there like a father to Ray Jr, but that hadn't always worked out well. It still wasn't the same though.

Smiling, Calleigh unlocked the car with the remote on her keys and went over to take Emma's hand from Madison, "Thank you, Darlin'," she said before lifting Emma up into her toddler seat and strapping her in. "And yes, I'm sure…" she said as she shut the door and turned to Horatio. "I mean, we're ready, right? We've toned down the workaholic-ness quite a lot, actually…and we've got a good system in place."

Nodding, Horatio smiled, "It seems like we do."

Finally, Horatio and Calleigh settled into the front seats of the car. Calleigh in the driver's seat and Horatio in the passenger seat. "Where are we going for lunch?" Calleigh asked looking between Horatio and Madison for the answer.

"It doesn't matter to me, how about you choose, Madison?" Horatio suggested. "It is your big day today, after all."

"Can we go to McDonalds?" she asked a bit hesitant.

Calleigh laughed lightly, she knew Horatio had meant someplace where they'd sit quietly. "Emma does love chicken nuggets," Calleigh commented making the proper adjustments to her driving plan.

"Umm…do I call you Mom and Dad now?" Madison asked curiously. She knew that she was adopted, and that Horatio and Calleigh were to act as her parents, but it felt a tad odd. Not that it was a bad odd feeling; it was just something she figured she would get used to.

Horatio looked over at Calleigh before looking back at Madison. "You don't have to, Madison… You can still call us aunt and uncle….or by our names. It's all about what you're comfortable with, Sweetheart."

"Why don't you just take some time to think about it, Darlin'?" Calleigh offered looking into the rear view mirror at Madison. "You'll know then," she told her with a smile. "Plus, havin' a blended family isn't anythin' to be ashamed of… You know there are kids in your class who have two sets of parents and stepsiblings and one lives with their grandparents…"

"Okay," Madison said nodding and thinking about it. She looked over at her cousin in the toddler seat and pointed out McDonalds, "Look Emma! McDonalds! There's cute penguin toys!"

Emma giggled, "Pen-gen!" she said happily as she clapped her hands.

"Can we go inside and play in the play area?" Madison asked excited as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Of course," Calleigh said as she parked the car. "And…while we're gettin' out I need ya to think about if you want a cheeseburger or chicken nuggets, apple dippers or fries, milk or juice or soda." McDonalds had certainly expanded its offerings for meals all around since Calleigh was a child, but she really liked the idea of having healthy choices and choices in general. She got Emma out, holding her hand as she and Emma met with Horatio and Madison at the front of the car. Stepping up, Calleigh made sure that Emma was up okay before continuing in.

Horatio held the door open with a smile watching as Madison happily skipped in. Emma came along with Calleigh shortly after. "Alright ladies, what are we getting?" he asked as they approached the register to order.

"I…will take a Caesar salad and a bottle of water," Calleigh said with a smile to the order taker. "I think we're going to have a four piece chicken nugget meal for Emma with apple dippers and milk."

"I would like a Mighty Kids Meal double cheeseburger, apple dippers, and a Sprite," Madison said happily wondering which penguin she was going to get.

………………………

TBC…


	11. Jingle Bell Bliss

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Third in the "American Family Series" (which consists so far of "Two Lives" and "Love's Burden"). While planning the wedding, Suzie returns and trouble ensues because of it…not only over Madison, but over the life that Horatio wants to give her and what he fully intends on following through with.

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Madison Keaton (Other), Emma Caine (Original), Eric Delko, Alexx Woods

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 11 "Jingle Bell Bliss"

**Author's Notes: **I'm trying to get the three open stories for Miami finished quickly here because my laptop is going in for service. Though, I shall be working on the other stories that I have lined up for Miami the old fashioned one ; ) with a pen and notebook.

…………………………

The Christmas tree was up; they had gone with a real tree to see how Emma did with it, and to see who well it worked overall. Calleigh and Sheryl had re-arranged the living room area so that it would fit neatly in a corner and there would still be plenty of room under and around the tree for presents and sitting. Calleigh smiled as she adjusted some of the ornament balls on the tree. It was lit up with white lights and was adorned with white and red sparkling glittery balls and an angel on top. She really was enjoying Christmas, even though she felt a bit stressed with the wedding a mere week away…

"It's beautiful," Horatio told her wrapping his arms around her and kiss her cheek from behind.

Calleigh smiled, "Thanks…you didn't do such a bad job yourself with the lights outside…" She turned around in his arms, "Are you sure that tomorrow's gonna be alright?" She was nervous, and she was sure that he could tell. It was Christmas Eve and they'd decided to make it a friends party night…Sheryl was due anytime for breakfast and they'd be attending Madison's school play in the late afternoon. Christmas Day was the scary part; no one was coming to help her with making of the great feast that was always televised, though Alexx had told her to give her a call if she had problems. Her mother and brothers were flying in from Louisiana for the wedding and for Christmas dinner. Their flight was planned for about four p.m. so Calleigh wouldn't get any help from them either. Her father was also invited to dinner, her parents had agreed to be civilized for the meal, but Calleigh felt a bit odd having her whole family over when Horatio would have none. Yelina would be coming over later that night with the rest of the team from work.

"Don't worry," Horatio whispered and kissed her cheek again before moving them to her lips. He pulled back to breathe, resting his head against hers, "Everything will turn out beautifully…"

"I haven't even seen my mom for a while, Horatio," she explained nervously. "Or my brothers… My dad has been the only family I've really kept in touch with since I moved to Miami and started at the lab…"

He smiled, "I think she'll be distracted with her beautiful granddaughter…." He let his lips capture hers again, this time letting it deepen.

"I'm here!!!" Sheryl called from the kitchen.

"Of course," Calleigh whispered against Horatio's lips and let out a small sigh. Emma and Madison were both sleeping or at least quiet…and she and Horatio were just getting used to their quiet time… "We'll be right there!" Calleigh called back.

…………………………

Calleigh and Horatio sat through a rather basic nativity play with Emma and Sheryl. Every grade had one, which made it all the more fun, it meant every child got a chance to play an important part. Madison got to play the star, and although it didn't involve ropes and being pulled around up in the air, it was still beautiful. Instead, Madison's part involved her to sit up on top of a sandy mountain piece that was made for the set as a far off hill. The play wasn't too long; Calleigh took it to mean that they knew that people had other places to be even if school and their kids' activities were important.

Horatio stood up and took Emma's hand, being careful as they made their way through the row of seats to the aisle and went along slowly making sure Emma made it up and down the stairs along the way just fine. He watched as Sheryl and Calleigh went along ahead talking about Madison and the play.

"Mama!" Emma called seeing her mother walk up ahead of her, and without her.

Smiling, Horatio looked down at his daughter, "It's alright, Sweetie… Daddy's here…"

"Mama…" Emma said frowning and then looked up at her dad.

Even though they were moving along much slower than Calleigh and Sheryl, it was still precious time with his little girl. Emma was growing up so fast, and Horatio felt like in a flash she was going to be grown and off to college. The same thought was with Madison, too. She was ten, and in eight years she'd be picking out a college and probably going through a separation phase and need to leave the state of Florida. "Never grow up," Horatio whispered to Emma as he finally picked her up once they ended up coming up to a crowd of people. He held her close as he walked through looking for his fiancée. He felt Emma's head lay on his shoulder, and a smile lit his face.

……………………….

"I brought tamales," Eric told Calleigh as he set the container on the counter. "Well, Alexx sort of told me it was what she wanted me to bring." He smiled brightly, "So how are you doing? The wedding's coming up in just a week now!"

Calleigh smiled a bit, "Nervous…it doesn't feel like everything's gonna be done in time."

"You've got your dress, right?" Eric asked. Being Horatio's best man, he had access to the status of all groom stuff to be done.

"Yeah, we did that months ago… My dress, Alex's, Madison's, and Emma's…"

Eric helped Calleigh set things out on the counter, so it would be easier for people to serve themselves. Having it buffet style was going to be the easiest and less stressful way of going about things. "Flowers?" He had sisters, after all, and even though Marisol had never had a full blown wedding he still knew what things were needed.

Nodding, Calleigh giggled a bit, "Are you the weddin' planner now?" She looked over at Eric and could see he was just trying to make her feel better.

"The place has already been picked out; the priest guy has already been reserved along with the site. We have permission to have the wedding there. I picked up all the tuxes. Horatio has the ring…"

"Oh my God," Calleigh whispered. She had been busy with sending invitations, finding dresses for everyone in the correct sizes and colors, shoes that match, figure out how to do hair and makeup, flowers, and worry about the site and how things would go with that…and that was just the wedding stuff. There was also birthdays and holidays that were in between the planning and the wedding date. "I didn't get Horatio a ring…" She covered her mouth, shocked at her own confession. "I completely….I can't believe I didn't think of it…"

Eric frowned and tilted his head, "Did you ask him if he wanted one?"

"No."

"But you want to get him one?"

Calleigh nodded, not because she wanted it to be something for other women to see and know he was taken, but as a true symbol of their love. Horatio had been her hero; he'd taken her from the bedroom in Nevada and kept her body, heart, and soul safe ever since…including taking beautiful care of Emma. Before Horatio even knew Emma was his daughter, he cared for her. "I can't believe I forgot…"

"C'mere," Eric said and reached out taking her arm and gently pulling her him. He felt her face in his chest, and wrapped his arms around her. "You needa relax, Cal… You've still got time… And Horatio would love you even if you didn't get him a wedding ring…" His hand rubbed her back gently and soothingly, "I'll go with you day after Christmas through the sale madness if you like?"

"Thanks Eric," she whispered. It wasn't just for the offer, but the hug and the words of wisdom. He was right about Horatio, but it was something she wanted to do. It was nice, his offer, he was almost crossing the line from best man to maid of honor. Calleigh smiled at the thought. Eric was a good friend, though, and she figured he could also help her pick out the perfect ring.

"Hey, how are we doing in here?" Alexx asked approaching the two. "Calleigh? You doing alright, Honey?" she asked concerned. She knew that Eric was one of the people Calleigh turned to, but she also knew that they all needed to support each other…and that Calleigh at the moment really needed it to keep from stressing out too much.

Pulling back from Eric, Calleigh gave Alexx a smile, "Yeah…just…" she tried to think of the right words, but when she couldn't think of any, she shrugged a bit. She saw Yelina and Ray Jr. walk past the kitchen and sighed, sometimes she felt like Yelina was judging her. She knew that she had loved Horatio in the past, and probably still did, but Calleigh really wanted them all to be a unified family. "Yelina's here…so does that mean everyone's here now?" she asked.

"You don't worry about Yelina," Alexx told her, as if reading her friend's thoughts. They had discussed it a couple times, but she knew that Horatio's heart was with Calleigh and Horatio was loyal…just like Calleigh. The only problems in their marriage would be the occasional hospital visit that seemed like something that just happened when you were a cop and a CSI. "In fact, don't worry at all…"

Calleigh laughed lightly, "That's nearly impossible, Alexx."

"But not impossible."

Eric smiled brightly, "C'mon, Cal. You and Horatio have been practically married for a while now… He'd do anything for you and the girls…you know that."

"I know," Calleigh said with a smile. "But I have more things to worry about…my mom and brothers are comin' in tomorrow… They're comin' in not until the afternoon though, early evening…so…I'll be cookin' alone…"

"You call me if you get stuck and need help," Alexx told Calleigh. "I will come over here myself if my telephone instructions don't work."

"You will do no such thing," Calleigh told her with a smile. "Tomorrow's your day to spend with the kids and the family."

"Dad's comin' over, too…parents have promised to behave, so I guess I can just hope. Horatio keeps saying things are gonna be alright…I just don't know how he can be so calm," Calleigh said a bit frustrated.

"Because things will be alright," Eric told her as he put his hands on her shoulders, "Now c'mon. This is your party, too. Plus, I think it should be present time, it'll take your mind off of the wedding and tomorrow."

"Not until after the food," Calleigh told him.

Alexx smiled, "Hey, if it'll get your mind off of things, then I say now's a good time." She watched with a brighter smile as Eric pushed Calleigh out of the kitchen and guided her back to the living room area where the tree and everyone was.

Presents had been piled under the tree even though they hadn't discussed an exchange of gifts. She and Horatio had picked out gifts for everyone there, though Horatio had personally picked out Ray Jr.'s gift. They had grown so much closer as a family since she had returned to Miami, she found it amazing sometimes. Everyone seemed to care and look out for others so much more easily and without prompting. Calleigh smiled as she watched Eric leave her and go after her three year old daughter. Eric cherished her daughter, and Calleigh found it to be good to include the team in the girls' lives. They didn't care who their 'uncle' or 'aunt' looked like, and they certainly didn't seem to care if they were related to Horatio or herself.

"I've gotcha!!!" Eric told Emma as he held her up in the air and waved her around in the air as she giggled. He pulled her down and held her close; with his free hand he brushed the blonde curls away from her face. "How is my little cutie?"

"Ric!" Emma shouted happily and hugged his neck.

"That's right, Uncle Eric," he said as he navigated his way through the group towards the tree and picked up a brightly wrapped present with a shiny bow. "This one is for you."

"How about me, Uncle Eric?" Madison asked running over to Eric with Ray Jr. right behind her.

"You get one, too. Of course I wouldn't forget the beautiful princess," he told Madison. "I just figured Emma needed something more to do since she doesn't have someone around her age to hang out with."

Smiling, Horatio walked away from Yelina and approached his newly adopted daughter. Raymond had never known Madison and had certainly never taken care of her, and so it wasn't a stretch to think of Madison as his own daughter. After all, she carried a distinct feature that they both shared. Hers were just in beautiful curls. "Well, why don't we bring out the presents now? Or at least one?" Horatio suggested coming up behind Madison.

"Cool!" Madison shouted excitedly.

Calleigh giggled and sat next to the tree with Alexx, "But only one for now…then we should eat. Or else that food in there's gonna get cold." She reached down and started to hand out the first present she found for each person. Once everyone had a present and was sitting down, the adults waited individually for the children to unwrap their presents.

Eric sat with Emma on his lap and tore a tiny corner of the paper to start the toddler with the tearing. He watched as she peeked in the hole he had made and then giggled. "Go on, open it," he prompted tearing it just a bit so that she'd get the idea.

Emma reached out, grasping the piece of colored paper and started to pull. She giggled at the sound it made and then stopped when more of what was under the wrapping paper was uncovered. She poked at the box curiously, but then started to unwrap it again. Finally when most of the paper was off, she turned the box over in her hand. It was brightly colored, but the clear plastic covering the front let her see through the front. "Dora!" she screamed happily. "Ric! Open Dora!" she said thrusting the box into her uncle's hands.

"Alright! Alright!" he said laughing. "Give me a minute."

"Go ahead and open yours, Madison," Horatio prompted watching Eric battle the Dora box along with handling Emma's trying to grab the box.

…………………………..

Alexx and Eric had stayed late to help them clean, and Calleigh had really appreciated it. It made it a lot less stressful for her. Horatio had gotten the girls both to sleep while Calleigh started to pull out the bags they had hidden of candy and small toys for the stockings along with the toys that they hadn't gotten to wrapping yet. They had been wrapping presents late at night slowly making their way through the stack in their closet, but they hadn't gotten through them all.

It didn't take Horatio long to get Madison and Emma to sleep, they had both practically had fallen asleep when their heads had hit their pillows. He found Calleigh in the bedroom wrapping the last of the presents. He smiled, "It's going to be wonderful tomorrow," he told her as he approached the bed. "Would you like me to start taking the wrapped presents? Put them under the tree?"

"That would be perfect, Handsome," she told him with a smile. She loved wrapping, though sometimes she found herself getting too obsessed with trying to make it perfect, and had to remind herself that the girls wouldn't care in the morning.

Horatio carefully started to lie the presents under the tree. He wanted it to be perfect for his girls in the morning. It was going to be the first Christmas where they were all a family. He and Calleigh weren't going to be married for another six days, but they were still very much family. He saw that Calleigh had pulled out the bags for the stockings and so decided to fill them, so that later it would be one less thing for Calleigh to worry about. It took him a couple more trips back to the closet until under the tree was pretty well filled. The only presents that were needed to be placed under the tree now were the ones that Calleigh was finishing up. He walked back into the bedroom and found her finishing up the wrapping. He smiled, "Just about done?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec," she told him as she finished the bow on the present. "Alright, we're good." She stood up and found Horatio quickly helping her pick up and carry the remaining presents to the tree. Calleigh placed the ones she had around the tree carefully and smiled, "It's so festive with the presents underneath."

"I'm thinking there will be lots of pictures tomorrow," he said reaching down and taking her hands.

She laughed lightly, "Ya know…there's gonna be a lot of pictures happenin' in the next week…"

"And they're going to be beautiful ones," Horatio assured. He guided her to the couch, sitting down with her. His arm draped around her shoulders and then hugged her to him. They just sat there staring at the lit tree. It was like a picture taken out of a picture perfect holiday movie.

……………………….

TBC…


	12. Beautiful Day

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Third in the "American Family Series" (which consists so far of "Two Lives" and "Love's Burden"). While planning the wedding, Suzie returns and trouble ensues because of it…not only over Madison, but over the life that Horatio wants to give her and what he fully intends on following through with.

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Madison Keaton (Other), Emma Caine (Original)

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 12 "Beautiful Day"

**Author's Notes: **Just two chapters left! Not my fault that only Calleigh's father has been given a name. I just looked up Southern names and picked out some ; ) Also I blame the lack of information on the fact that we don't know how old Calleigh's brothers are, how many there are, and what their names are ; )

……………………

"Isn't this place just lovely?" Lilliana Duquesne commented as she and her two sons were escorted into the Caine home. "Now, Horatio, Darlin'…where is that adorable granddaughter of mine? I have been absolutely lookin' forward to meetin' her."

"She's asleep, Mrs. Duquesne," Horatio told her politely.

Lilliana smacked his arm lightly, "I told ya to call me Lila… We don't have to be so formal, after all, we're gonna be family soon enough." She looked around the house, "Now, what can I do?" She inspected the oven and found it was empty, "She hasn't even stuck the turkey in! It'll never cook on time if it's not prepared and thrown in."

"It's my fault," Horatio responded quickly. "I turned off the alarm; she's been worrying about the wedding and everything for Christmas being perfect…I figured she deserved some time to sleep in peace."

Nodding, Lila nodded, "Alright then…" She looked over at her sons, "Cole, you start pullin' what we need from the fridge. Tucker, you go into the dining area and you start settin' up in there. Let's try to help your sister out and get things started."

"PRESENTS!"

Horatio smiled, "Just a minute," he said excusing himself and moving to the other room and saw Madison sitting next to the tree shaking a wrapped box. "Merry Christmas, Madison."

"Merry Christmas!" she greeted back dropping the box and running over to Horatio. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Santa remembered me this year…"

"He did." He crouched down a bit when Madison pulled away. She was still in her pajamas, but it was also still very early. He wanted to let Emma and Calleigh sleep as long as possible. "But…I think we should wait for everyone to wake up before we open presents, don't you?"

Madison shook her head, not sure if she really believed she should wait. "Okay…"

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen, "We have guests, though… Calleigh's mom and brothers flew in from Louisiana… And they came early; it's sort of a surprise."

"Oooooo," Madison let out and then stopped when she saw the unfamiliar people in the kitchen. "Uh, hi!" she greeted and put a smile on. "Merry Christmas!"

Lila stopped what she was doing and scurried over to the red headed girl, "Oh…my…aren't you a precious lil' one?! And look at this hair… You must be Madison…" Lila said with a bright smile. "I have looked so forward to meeting you and Emma… All I've gotten are pictures. Y'all really haveta come visit me sometime in Louisiana… Just like here, we have gators, too…"

Madison giggled a bit at the woman's weird accent. Her accent was like Calleigh's, but a lot heavier. She took the imitative and hugged the woman. "So, does this mean you're like my grandma?"

"Yes, Miss Madison, but how about you stick to callin' me Nana or something more fun like that…" Lila pointed over to her sons, "That one there is your Uncle Cole and the other one is your Uncle Tucker…" She put her arm around the small child and looked down into her face, "Now, how about you and I start makin' the best Christmas food eva?"

"Okay!" Madison agreed with excitement filling her voice.

"Good girl!"

…………………….

Calleigh woke up, but didn't move from bed. She rolled over looking for Horatio, but when she found him gone, she frowned. "Horatio?" she called out and then sat up looking around the bedroom. She didn't see or hear anyone. Frowning, she got out of bed, grabbing her robe, which was nearby. Walking out into the hall, she checked on Emma to see her sitting up in her crib holding her Dora doll that Eric had gotten her. "Ya know, Darlin'…I think that you could use a big girl bed…" she said as she set Emma down on the floor, Dora in her hand. She took her daughter's hand and headed out of the nursery to go find Horatio and Madison.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a familiar southern voice. She bent down and scooped up Emma. What time was it? Calleigh's mother and brothers weren't supposed to be flying in until later that day. Was it really already that late? She walked around into the kitchen and saw that it wasn't even ten a.m. yet, but her mother and brothers were already there and at work. "What are y'all doing here?" Calleigh asked confused.

"Surprise!" Lila said with just a tad of enthusiasm before putting the wooden spoon on the counter and walking over to her daughter. "And this must be Emma Grace…she's beautiful…" Lila commented and held out her arms to take her. "And where did she get those curls? Certainly not from you, Darlin'."

"What…why are y'all doin' here so early?" Calleigh asked letting her mother take Emma.

"We hitched an earlier flight, aren'tcha glad to see us?"

"How'd you get here?" Calleigh asked trying to put everything together in her head.

"I did," Horatio said coming up behind her. "And…I think it's time for the girls to open presents…"

Calleigh turned around and looked at him in surprise, "You didn't tell me they were comin' in early…and you turned off my alarm."

"Don't worry, Darlin', we've got everythin' under control," Lila Duquesne assured. "Now, how about we take the tots into the other room and let them open presents?"

"Yay!" Madison agreed excited.

"Alright, c'mon," Calleigh gave in motioning for everyone to go in where the tree was. She sat on the couch with Horatio leaving Madison and Emma to the floor. She watched as her mother and two brothers sat on the other couch to watch.

Horatio and Calleigh had mainly bought Madison books, CDs, and a couple gift cards for her to spend on other things. Emma had been a bit easier; they had bought her educational toys and books. He felt Calleigh's head fall to his shoulder and he smile, "It's going to be a beautiful day…" he whispered before kissing her head.

…………………………..

TBC…


	13. Keepsake

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Third in the "American Family Series" (which consists so far of "Two Lives" and "Love's Burden"). While planning the wedding, Suzie returns and trouble ensues because of it…not only over Madison, but over the life that Horatio wants to give her and what he fully intends on following through with.

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Suspense

**Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne, Alexx Woods, Madison Keaton (Other), Kenwall Duquesne (Other), Emma Caine (Original), Lilliana "Lila" Duquesne (Original)

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 13 "Keepsake"

**Author's Notes: **One more chapter to come : )

……………………………..

Calleigh stood in the room that the hotel had designated for the bridal party. Even though it was December and New Year's Eve, the wedding would still take place on the beach. It was later in the day and the hotel staff was taking care of the clearing and cleaning of the private beach where the ceremony would be held. It was all being taken care of, and all Calleigh had to worry about was herself.

"Really Darlin'," Lila said trying to calm her daughter and keep her from worrying. "You're gonna get wrinkles from makin' that face."

She paced a bit nervously around clad in only undergarments and a white slip. The hair and make-up people had already been there and Calleigh's hair had been beautifully arranged. Her hair was up off her neck pinned gracefully in place with pearl tipped bobby pins. Curls cascaded around her face, framing it beautifully. Her fingers on her left hand were nervously playing with the locket Horatio had given her a couple years before.

Worry was running rampant through her mind. She was quite successfully ignoring everyone else in the room. She knew that both men and women got cold feet, but it wasn't her that she was most worried about. What if Horatio changed his mind? What if something happened? Calleigh couldn't help it when a couple tears made their way down her face. She reached up and wiped them away.

"Oh Honey," Alexx said getting up and walking over to her friend. "You need to just relax. Everything's going to be just fine." She put a hand on her friend's shoulder and rubbed it lightly.

"I know somethin' that'll make you feel better, Darlin'," Lila said but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called out a bit frustrated at the interruption.

"Lila, Darlin'," Kenwall called from the other side of the door. "Open up and let me in!"

Sighing Lila Duquesne reluctantly opened the door for her ex-husband. "What in God's name do you want?" she asked placing her hand on her lilac clad hip.

"Aww…donctha look pretty, Lila," he said. "But I'm here to see Calleigh."

"It's alright, Mama," Calleigh said finally speaking up. At least her parents were mostly behaving.

Kenwall entered and saw that his daughter wasn't dressed yet and that tears were running down her face. "Lambchop, what's wrong?" He frowned hating to see his daughter looking so sad.

She pressed a smile forward looking her father over. He was already dressed in his tan khaki tux with white shirt and lilac tie complete with white shoes and white rose boutonniere. "You look great, Dad."

"Why dontcha talk to me? What's wrong?" Kenwall asked gently.

"What if Horatio changes his mind?" Calleigh asked quietly.

"Oh, Honey…" Alexx said with a frown. "You think Horatio would do that? He loves you, Baby."

Kenwall thought about his daughter's words for a minute. "He loves ya dearly...he's out there makin' sure everythin's all set." He smiled, "Now, isn't there some rhyme that says that you need somethin' old, somethin' new, somethin' borrowed, and somethin' blue?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Well, I brought ya somethin'," Kenwall told her as he pulled a box from his pocket. He held it out to her, "It reminded me of you," he said. "It's somethin' new."

Calleigh took it, and a smile slowly crept up onto her face. "Thanks Daddy…"

"I brought somethin' old and somethin' blue," Lila spoke up.

Alexx smiled seeing Calleigh's face. "Then, we're all covered. I have something borrowed."

Opening the box that her father gave her; Calleigh's smile brightened. Inside was a metal butterfly adored with shiny crystals. It was beautiful though Calleigh wasn't sure where the brooch could be put. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"Just like you, Lambchop."

Lila smiled, but then pushed ahead of her ex-husband to her daughter. "I wore these on my weddin' day," Lila told her daughter as she handed her a box with pearl earrings. "I think this is the perfect time for you to have'em." She motioned to Calleigh, "Go on, put'em on," Lila told her daughter. "We've gotta get you into that dress, too."

Alexx nodded, "The ceremony starts soon." She went over and gathered Calleigh's dress and brought it over to her. "Let's get you in and then we'll figure out the rest. Natalia should be bringing Madison and Emma back soon." She unzipped the dress and with Lila's help got her into it.

"You look like an angel," Kenwall told his daughter.

The dress was pure white, the top was snug around Calleigh and accented with beads and pearls. The rest of the dress cascaded down, sections pulled up and secured by the beads and pearls in clusters making it look like waves. Though the dress had a train, she and Alexx had agreed it would be best if it were kept up so it was less likely to be littered with sand. Calleigh smoothed the dress with her hands letting her fingers explore the material. She felt like a princess with the dress and all the fuss.

Lila smiled seeing her daughter in the dress with her pearl earrings on. "You look simply perfect." She stared at Calleigh for a moment and then she remembered something blue, "Oh!"

Calleigh watched her mother go to find her purse, while Alexx helped her into her shoes. She smiled at her friend, "Thank you."

"You look beautiful," Alexx told her friend holding her hand. Letting go, she removed the bracelet she was wearing. It was white gold and simple with a heart charm as its only adornment. "I got this on my wedding day, hopefully it'll bring you luck."

"Alexx—"

"Shh…" Alexx told her with a smile. "You're only borrowing it, remember? Quit worrying…"

Lila brought Calleigh her bouquet of purple tulips and white roses, "There, now we're all set."

"I need Daddy's butterfly," Calleigh told her.

"I took care of that," Lila said holding up the bouquet from the bottom of the stems of flowers. There was a blue ribbon tied around the white one already there. The butterfly brooch was pinned in front.

"Thank you, Mama," Calleigh said as she took the bouquet and hugged her mother. "It's perfect." Calleigh pulled away from her mother and smiled brightly and then turned when the door opened.

"Mama!" Emma yelled as she ran over to her mother.

Calleigh crouched down and hugged her little girl dressed up in a white dress with a lilac sash. "Aren't you beautiful," Calleigh whispered running her fingers through her daughter's blonde soft, perfect curls. She looked up and smiled at Madison who was standing a couple of feet away in a lilac dress, her red curls pulled up and pinned in place with her crown from Disneyland perfectly in place. She held out an arm to Madison, "C'mere, Darlin'." Calleigh hugged her when she came into her grasp. "I love ya both so…much."

While she was crouched down, Alexx pinned the veil in place since it was getting time to start the wedding. "Thank you, Natalia," Alexx said looking over her shoulder and watched the woman leave the room. "Everything's gonna be just fine," she whispered with a smile. She got up and went over to Lila and Kenwall to make sure they were ready. She wanted to give Calleigh a few minutes with the girls.

Madison looked to make sure no one was watching before she turned back to Calleigh and pulled a small folded up piece of paper from where she'd hidden in the bow of her dress. "Horatio said to give this to you," she told Calleigh in a whisper.

Smiling brightly, Calleigh took the small wad of paper from her, "Thank you." She unfolded it and smiled when she saw the words written on the scrap of paper.

I Love You

………………………………….

TBC…


	14. Sacred

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** Third in the "American Family Series" (which consists so far of "Two Lives" and "Love's Burden"). While planning the wedding, Suzie returns and trouble ensues because of it…not only over Madison, but over the life that Horatio wants to give her and what he fully intends on following through with.

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Madison Keaton (Other), Emma Caine (Original)

**Warnings:** Adult Themes

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 14 "Sacred"

**Author's Notes: **the FINAL chapter of "Life Goes On"!

……………………….

With her father's arm delicately wrapped around hers, Calleigh smiled and breathed in deeply. She knew that this was going to be a big step, but one that she and Horatio had practically already taken. The change was her last name and a pair of rings. It wasn't anything scary.

"You ready, Lamchop?" Kenwall asked after looking from the front of the line where Emma and the others were waiting and then back to Calleigh. His daughter looked nervous, but that was to be expected. Everyone had wedding day jitters. He had no doubt that the wedding would be a good thing. He had absolutely no problems with Horatio Caine.

Calleigh nodded, but in a small movement. "Yeah, Daddy…" She felt better, but she was still a tad nervous.

"I'm proud of you," he told his daughter as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. He heard the music start and carefully lowered the front of her veil into place.

The aisle was a lilac long length of cloth down the center of the white chairs, which were sitting in the sand on the beach. The sun was starting to head down, and everyone was in place. Emma was the first to start down the aisle in her white dress with lilac sash around the waist. A small lilac bow adorned her curly golden locks. She smiled happily as she started down the aisle towards her father with her white basket which held white rose petals. Madison had prompted her to start down, but Emma forgot to keep spreading the rose petals. Only once in a while she'd get some out of the basket.

Madison and Ray Jr. were the next ones down the aisle shortly behind Emma; Ray had his arm wrapped around Madison's just like he'd been told. Madison was clad in a lilac ankle length lilac dress that hung against her body. Her scarlet curls were swept up and pinned in place, with her crown secured as well. She held a bouquet of white tulips and calla lilies with her free hand, and felt like such a grown up as she walked gracefully down the aisle with her half brother. Ray was dressed in a tan khaki tux with a white shirt underneath. The lilac tie tied into the color scheme. His outfit was completed with white shoes and a white rose boutonniere.

Alexx and Eric were the last to go down the aisle before Calleigh. Alexx had been designated the matron of honor and was wearing a mid calf length lilac dress. The dress clung to her body, the top much like a halter top, a ribbon complete with bow tied off around the waist, and the skirt flowed out neatly. Her shoes were dyed to match. Her hair was pulled back and away from her face and pinned in place with pearl pins. Eric was the best man and wore the same as what Ray Jr. was wearing, just with a brighter smile on his face. It brightened as he and Alexx made their way down the aisle. All of the invited guests that were in the chairs for the wedding had been called by Alexx and himself about making it extra special for Horatio and Calleigh by requesting everyone dress in the color scheme. It looked picture perfect. "Great idea…" he whispered as he watched as everyone stood up, cueing them that Calleigh was coming down the aisle behind them.

Kenwall and Calleigh were the last ones to set down the aisle. They left the shaded safety of the awning and headed down the lilac aisle way. She felt odd because she was stepping on the cloth, but still sinking a bit into the sand. She saw Emma already safely down the aisle and standing with Horatio. She knew that Emma wasn't quite used to her mother or brothers yet, and as long as Emma was okay…anywhere was fine with her. Her stomach tightened a bit as they got closer. It was a big moment, and Calleigh was still nervous.

Kenwall stopped right before they got to Horatio and found his granddaughter at his side. He smiled down at Emma before waiting for his next duty.

Giving his daughter away.

"Who here gives away this woman to this man?"

"I do," Kenwall said before releasing Calleigh to Horatio. He bent down and scooped up his granddaughter before taking a seat next to his ex-wife.

"We are here to join together Calleigh and Horatio. To join them together from this day forward."

Horatio smiled brightly at Calleigh as she approached him. He had been waiting there nervously in his all white tux. When Calleigh reached him, he saw just how lovely she was…or at least more so in her dress. He knew what came next in their short and simple wedding.

Vows and rings.

It was his turn to talk. "Today, Calleigh, I join my life to yours. Not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward." Her hands rested in his as they faced each other. He looked to Eric for the third and final ring that belonged in the set that he had given Calleigh when he had proposed in California. The beveled diamond band that matched the engagement ring in the set sparkled in the retreating sunlight as Eric handed it to Horatio. He took her left hand and gently slid the ring in place with the other two. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Calleigh felt like crying. She stared at the completed ring set for a while before finding the courage to start speaking herself. "All that I am and all that I have, I offer you in love and joy. From this day forward I will love and comfort you, hold you close, prize you above all others, and remain faithful to you all the days of our lives." She took a breath, surprised she hadn't forgotten any of her vows because of her nerves. She looked over to her father sitting not too far away and then saw it had clicked what she needed. Alexx's dress had no pockets and they had no ring bearer, so her father's pocket had seemed like the next logical place to keep it.

Kenwall pulled the ring from his pocket and handed it to Emma setting her down; he whispered to her, "Go give it to Mama."

Emma giggled and stared at the shiny metal ring in her possession before running over to her mother. She held the ring up after hesitating slightly at giving the shiny thing away. "Mama! Shiny!"

Her daughter's innocence and pure wonder with things rushed a smile to her face. "Thank you, Darlin'," Calleigh said as she took the ring from Emma's tiny fingers. Calleigh turned her attention back to Horatio. She held onto his hand and slowly slid the band onto his finger. It had taken her some time to pick the perfect ring, wanting something traditional, yet unique. It was a white gold band that had been broken into five sections. The outer two sections were brushed gold, the next two were filled with thin strips of black enamel, while the center stayed its shiny original white gold. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Before being able to back to the priest, he found his pant leg being tugged on. He smiled when he saw Emma standing there. He leaned down and picked up Emma, balancing her on his outer hip. He could understand Emma wanting to be a full part of the wedding.

"With God and your family and friends as witnesses to the vows you have made to each other, by the power invested in me by God and the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Horatio smiled and turned to Calleigh, reaching out to pull her closer with his free arm. He watched as she lifted the veil for him, his lips met hers and it felt completely different than any kiss before. He felt her deepening the kiss, taking it to a new level, the world around them fading away, and then his lungs pleaded for oxygen. Pulling back a bit, he breathed in and smiled. He saw Calleigh smiling back at him. They had finally done it. They were all family now, unified not only in love, but by a last name as well. He found themselves being turned to their guests.

"May I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Horatio Caine."

Even Emma clapped, but Horatio had a feeling it was because everyone else was. "I think it's time for our exit."

Calleigh continued to smile. "I think so, too." Reaching out she took Madison's hand. Horatio already had hers and Emma, and he started back down the shifting lilac aisle in the uncooperative sand. They were supposed to have pictures shot, but she felt the need to get away for just a minute.

Horatio stopped and tucked the family into a small room he found not too far away. He set Emma down and went over to Madison hugging her briefly. His attention quickly turned back to Calleigh as their lips met again.

"Ooooo!" Madison let out, her voice a bit high pitched. She hugged Emma and couldn't keep from smiling. They were now all officially and legally a family. It was the perfect end to the year.

A knock on the door was quickly followed by Eric's head being poked into the room. "C'mon, you guys! The sun's going down and the photographer is having a heart attack. You'll have plenty of time to do that stuff on your honeymoon. He shook his head a bit before motioning to Emma and Madison, who seemed more cooperative than their newly wedded parents. He scooped up Emma and held onto Madison's hand leading them back to the beach.

Calleigh and Horatio reluctantly pulled away from each other and followed Eric with the girls. Horatio had his arm around her. "You should wear white more often," Calleigh told him with a smile.

Horatio smiled, "You look exceptionally beautiful today, but I can't see that dress functioning well in our work setting."

Calleigh giggled, "No, I don't think so."

"We haven't talked about the honeymoon."

"Rain check?"

"Can we do that?" Horatio asked a bit surprised at her response.

Calleigh shrugged, "We went to California and Washington last year… Why don't we go next year? Or later in the year? Save up some of our vacation time?"

He smirked, "I suppose we can wait that long."

"I'm still havin' my weddin' night though," Calleigh told him as she nibbled at his lips.

"Mmm… I'm looking forward to it."

……………………..

The End


End file.
